Why Me?
by Tigergirl319
Summary: <html><head></head>Set after the 2007 movie. Leo and Raph's bond has grown and Leo feels something towards his brother. But what? Leo is going to realize sooner or later that his life is more chaotic than ever before.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Hey guys! This is my First Ninja Turtle FanFiction so please go easy on me! This does contain Turtlecest. I hope you enjoy! OH! And before I start, this is set after the TMNT 2007 movie okay? They look the same. And there are NO LEMONS what so ever! NOW enjoy ****J**

**Raph x Leo and some Don x Mikey **

**End of Authors Note:**

LEO'S POV

_Kick_

_Punch _

_Leap Back_

_Split Jump _

_KICK!_

My eyes narrow as I faced the punching bag. It wasn't my favourite part of training, but Master Splinter said that a good warrior should try to control every part of their body. So I decided to work on strength and then some Kata's and meditation. My brothers all do different things after training- Donnie would be either in his lab or out near the kitchen doing some experiment or building something. He was great at that kind of stuff and I help him whenever I had a spare moment. Mikey would either play video games, read comics, play pranks on his brothers or cook. He had practiced his cooking skills and they were now incredible .I did try helping, but almost caused the lair to explode. So Mikey had forbidden my help or presence in the kitchen. Raph. Now, Raph would either be punching on the punching, lifting weights or watching TV. He wasn't in the Dojo, so he must be watching TV.

I threw a final punch at the bag, only to make a tiny rip in it. _Oh Great. Raph is going to kill me. _The punching bag was Raph's life and soul. 10 minutes before practice and he would come into the dojo while I ran through some Kata's and blow out some steam on it.

I turned the punching bag around so no one (A.K.A Raph) would see it until later. I walk over to the edge of the dojo and check the time. 4:45. _I'll keep doing some punches but not on anything_ I thought. So I twisted my mask around and my sight vanished into darkness. I then got into an attack stance.

To start off, I did a couple of kicks that could have broken a bone if I had really been fighting, and then some punches. Time flew by and I was still doing kicks and punches. I threw a punch only to collide my fist into something. I stiffened. Had he hit the wall? No, it was softer. Had he hit a punching bag? No, it wasn't that soft .I, confused, took off my mask only to come face to face with my brother Raph. He smiled and stood back in an attack stance. I smiled back. A sparring session was just what he needed before some meditation.

I dropped into a similar stance. Raph lunged at me and that's when the fight began. We kicked, punched ducked and at the end, we were both pretty exhausted. We looked up at the same time and smiled. "Hey Fearless. I was just coming to tell you that dinner is ready" he said between breaths. He stood up and walked out of the dojo. I followed him to the table where his other two brothers were already eating. I took a seat and looked in surprise as Raph sat next to him. Usually he would sit next to Mikey or Don. Never Leo, because they argue too much. Although there have been less arguments.

"Leo? Earth to Leo?" A voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I could see Don waving his hands frantically in front of my face. I smile and start pushing his hands away as a gesture that I can hear him. "What's up?" I ask. "When are going on patrol? We haven't been out in ages!" Mikey interrupted. Don glared at Mikey. "I was going to ask that thank you!" He said to Mikey, before saying, "But it is true. We haven't been topside in a while. When can we go?"

I give it some thinking and realise that my brothers do need to escape the lair once in a while. He clears his throat and tells them that he will talk with Splinter about going out tomorrow. My brothers whoop with glee and we ate our dinner in a happy silence. I grab the dishes and start washing up while the others race for the remote for the TV. Mikey wins and puts on a movie. Don surrended and sat on the armchair while Mikey sat on the rug at the foot of the screen while Raph sits on the couch.

I finish up and look for a place to sit. The only vacant spot was next to Raph on the couch so he walked over and sat down. Raph glanced at him and looked back at the screen. I had missed the first 20 minutes so I leaned over to Raph and asked, "So what's happening?" he leans back and quickly explains. "So the guy with the black jacket has stolen the super hero's girl and the super hero's gotta find these objects to help her escape. He's found a pen that has invisible ink and it rocks!" he whispers eyes glued to the TV screen. "Okay, Thanks Raph" I whisper back. He looks back at me and I can see different emotions swirling in his Amber eyes. His eyes started clouding up and he growled "what are you looking at?" I shake my head. "Sorry! Nothing" and I quickly look away, my cheeks starting to burn. Thank God Donnie and Mikey were caught up in the show.

The show finished and Mikey yawned and got up stretching. "Time for Mikey's beauty sleep. Night Bro's!" he called as he stumbled to his room. Don got up as well and went to his room. I look at Raph and got up slowly. "Night Raph" I said laying my hand on his shoulder. He stiffened at the touch and avoided my gaze as he said night. I go to my room.

What is with Raph? Why was he acting like that? Maybe he…. But I fell asleep before I could think of a solution or reason.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Hi guys!**

**Wow! I was surprised to see how many people favourite and followed this story! And I am only on the first chapter! I wonder if we can increase those numbers with this next chapter ****J**

**Also, if you have any requests I want to know! I love hearing different ideas and encourage you all to message me them!**

**A special thanks to:**

**Starclanbewithyou**

**Tmntlover2013**

**elina000917**

**RxL089**

** DragonKin Myrna**

**Mafer Rochmay**

**Nancy2013**

**fredgeorge forever2011**

** baturtlesab1**

**dani-curtis-16**

**Insanity21**

**For reviewing/Favoutoring/following my story! I promise to keep going!**

**END OF AUTHORS NOTE**

Leo slowly blinked his eyes opened and sat up, the covers slipping off his chest as he stretched. _Time for meditation _he thinks, his mind still fuzzy with bed bugs. He gets up and walks off to the dojo, his feet not making a sound on the wooden floorboards (**DUH! He's a ninja!) **

As he enters the dojo, he hears a sound from Master Splinter's room. He was between respect for his master and curiosity. Curiosity won and Leo peeked through the half closed door. Sensei was gathering different belongings up. _Spring Cleaning? _Was Leo's first thought but he quickly banished it as he saw a bag being packed. But the Battle Nexus isn't for another 2 years. Where was he going?

Leo decided to acknowledge his presence with a small greeting. "Good morning Sensei" The old rat nearly had a heart attack. He turned and smiled at his eldest son. "Oh! Good Morning my son! Why, you scared me. Please make a ruckus next time you are coming to visit" he replied with the same smile.

Leo smiled back and walked into the room until he was in front of his father. Once there he dropped to his knees and bowed his head in respect. Master Splinter bowed his head. "Now, what troubles you my son?" he asked. Leo raised an eyebrow and asked "What's with the packing? Where are you going? The battle nexus isn't for another 2 years so don't tell me it's that. Are you leaving us?" Master Splinter just stared at his son lovingly. "I would never lie to you, Leonardo," he said "I would never leave you also. I am going on a trip to visit an old friend. In Japan. I won't be back for 2 weeks so I am leaving you in charge of your brothers and the lair." Leo nodded. "Hai Sensei"

Sensei simply rested a hand on Leo's shoulder. "Take care my son. But I won't leave until tomorrow morning." Leo simply nodded and stood up to hug his father. His father returned the affection with the same amount of love. He then stood back and nodded. Leo took this as a sign that he should leave. He walked out of the room and realised he would only have time for Kata's today. He bowed his head once more and left the room.

He didn't know why, but he loved doing Kata's. They made him feel peaceful and smooth in his movements. It seemed like hours until Raphael trudged in still sleepy. He simply gave a nod to his older brother before beating up the punching bag. Leo returned the nod before going back to his katas. Soon his genius brother and the fruit loop walked in. Mikey looked wide awake and on a sugar high, ready to bounce of the walls in an instant, while Donnie followed in calmer with a thoughtful expression.

Splinter came in and all sons stopped whatever they had been doing (Leo-Katas, Raph-Punching Bag, Donnie- Staring into space, Mikey- talking about God knows what)

"My sons, I just wanted to let you know, that I am going away for two weeks to visit an old friend of mine. Leonardo will be in charge and hope that you can leave each other in 1 piece each" he said to his sons. They all bowed their head and said, "Yes Sensei"

They trained until 9:00am when Mikey declared that it was time to eat. He raced to the kitchen and got different ingredients while setting up his Ipod. All the turtles had a different taste in music. Donatello loved classical orchestra while Mikey was into a bit of country music. Raph was into all the rock and punk music but Leo had a combination of all of them. His personal favourites were either Amnesia by Guy Sebastian or Sk8er Boi. He also liked the sound of the cello or piano. He also like the guitar.

He headed out of the Dojo and into the kitchen along with his brothers when he remembered their conversation last night. "Master Splinter!" he called out, "We were wondering if we could go topside for a patrol. We haven't been in a while so…" he trailed off uncertain of what to say. His father just smiled and said "You can choose now. I trust you, but don't get into unnecessary fights hai?" Leo nodded and went to break the news to his brothers.

FREEDOOOOOOMM!" Mikey sang as he gave his brothers jazz hands before getting back to his cooking. Don just laughed while Raph rolled his eyes. Leo took a seat next to Don who smiled at him.

The day from there rushed by- having pancakes with bacon in them (surprise!) and an extra 3 hours of training with a great patrol (no beating punks up much to Raph's disappointment) and a late night turn in.

It seemed like minutes after Leo crashed when he suddenly heard a loud crash. He leaped out of his bed and grabbed his katana's ready. He carefully walked out of the room and came face to face with a green creature covered in white…. Wait… is that… MILK?

"Raph?"

**I hope you all enjoyed my second chapter! please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Hello fellow viewers! I must say that I am surprised by how many people love my story! I am having a great time writing this, and I have gotten a great plot! I hope you all like!**

**I would like to thank:**

**Unicorn-vomit**

**MerlinStar**

**Dondena**

**Feezatf**

**BMMGoldenEye**

**(The newbies) For reviewing/Favouring/ Following my story! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!  
>END OF AUTHORS NOTE<strong>

"Raph? What are you doing?" Leo exclaims, shocked and confused at what he finds. His emerald skinned brother was covered from head to toe in what looks like Milk. Raph's cheeks, just visible under the milk, turned a faded pink. "Yeah What?" Raph mumbled, seriously embarrassed to find himself in such a scene in front of his leader and brother.

Leo took in what he saw and gave a small chuckle. "What are you doing at 1:36 in the morning covered in milk exactly?" he asked barely able to contain a small grin. Raphael's eye's narrowed and he was about to answer when they heard a sleepy voice call out to them.

"Guys? Why are you up? It's too early for meditation Leo" he grumbled as he made his way over. He stopped at the sight of Raphael and screamed. They echoed through the lair, waking up their genius brother. Donnie came out looking furious. "Mikey! Stop screaming! People are trying to sleep!" he whisper shouted when he had reached his brothers. Mikey was still shaking and pointed at Raph, "ITS THE BOOGIE MONSTER!" Don took one look at his second oldest brother and started cracking up. "Raph? Oh my God! You look terrible!" he managed to choke out through his laughter.

Raph glared at Donnie so Leo thought it was a goodtime to send his 2 younger brothers to bed while he helped Raph. They went their separate ways, Donnie still cracking and Mikey chuckling beside him. Leo turned his head back to Raph. "Now can you where you have been?" He asked with that air of authority that drove Raph nuts. Raph just glanced at Leo before nodding. "I need to talk to ya about it anyway Leo" he replied not meeting Leo's eyes. His older brother simply nodded before grabbing some towels to help his brother clean up.

Raph muttered what might have been an apology as he took the towels. While he was cleaning up, Leo was watching his muscles move under his skin and the milk sliding over them. _He's perfect… _wait, what? Leo shook his head, trying to clear his mind from his brother. Raph didn't notice a thing.

Once he had finished, he stood up and threw the towels into the bathroom where Leo had collected them from. "So… Leo…err…" Raph didn't know where to start and Leo took pity. He leant forwards and grabbed his brother's hand. "How about we start with where were you?" he said kindly, just to help his brother out. Raph just nodded and started again.

"Well, I was with Casey and we were just having a nice old chat on the rooftop near April's place. We had a few beers and-"Raph broke off because Leo had jumped up in shock. "Beers? WHAT? Raphael! You know better than to get drunk! What would have happened if the foot got you? I wish you would think some things through!" Leo exclaimed, the protective side for his brothers coming through.

Raph was chuckling which made Leo even madder. "Leo, Leo. I only had 1 okay? Wasn't a lot to get me drunk?"

He reassured the leader. Leo sighed and sat down, asking Raphael to continue. "Well, he then asked me if we were doing anything on Halloween night. And I asked why. Apparently, a friend of his is having a Halloween party! It will be spectacular and he invited us to tag along. So I was wondering… could we?" Leo stared at his older brother, thoughts racing through his mind. What if they were caught? What if Splinter found out? What if their identities were revealed? But at the same time, he thought that Donnie could use a break and Mikey needed to have a run around. Raph could also use some fun.

"Raph, when is this?" he didn't want to tell splinter. He obeyed his master's wishes, but the party could do some good for his brothers. "Leo, it's a Halloween Party. So it's on Halloween!" he spoke with a plain sarcastic edge to his voice. Leo rolled his eyes. "I mean! How many days is it until the party bonehead? "

Raph sat there for a moment. "Think 5 days? 4 tomorrow." He half growled. Leo nodded. "Okay so you guys can go, but please be home before 11:30pm? I don't want to spend all night waiting for you guys" Leo said teasingly, but Raph's expression was confused.

"You're, you're not coming with us?" he asked as he scrambled to his feet. "Oh no Leo... No no no no no! You are coming as well. It will be great!" Leo started to laugh. "Me? At a party? Raphael, you must be loopy! Sure you haven't turned into Mikey?" he teased mercilessly. Raph just held his serious frown and Leo knew his brother wasn't joking. "Raph. I- I can't go. I don't know what to do! Or how to talk to people or how to" he broke off looking embarrassed that made his brother curious as to what he was hiding. But Raph knew better than that.

"Leo?" he asked, trying to sound gentle. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want. Just come to the party! If you don't like it, we can leave. But just give it a go! For me?"

Leo looked up, surprised that his brother didn't try to grab the truth from him, and even more surprised by the softness in his tone. "Thanks Raph. But I'm still not sure." Leo spoke uncertainly. Raph leaned in and grabbed his brother's shoulder. "If it's the alcohol, I won't drink any. Although I was planning to have a couple of litres" he joked, bringing a smile to his brother's face.

Leo sat still and in a deathly silence. After a lot of thinking, he simply nodded. "OK, I'll, I'll go. But only if you promise me one thing." Raph nodded and Leo leaned in as if he was telling a secret.

"Help me slip some alcohol into Donnie's drink ok?" he whispered. Raph's eyes widened and he burst out laughing. Leo cracked up as well. Raph just shook his head at Leo. He was happy that his brother was letting them go to the party, but he was even more happy that Leo was coming. But why? Leo wasn't anything special, just his brother and leader. Right?

Raph stopped laughing and Leo stopped and stared. "What's wrong Raph?" he asked, concern showing in those beautiful chocolate eyes. _Beautiful? ARGH! _Raph jumped up. "Thanks Leo, for you know, letting us go to the party and all. I'm gonna go to bed now. Night!" He spoke at a world record speed and raced to his room, slamming the door shut, leaving a stunned Leo.

_What was all that about?_ Leo frowned at his brother's retreat and sighed. He started to chuckle when he remembered that Raph hadn't had a shower yet to get rid of the stench of milk. Leo got up and (**NINJA STYLE!) **leaped up to his room. he paused. And turned to his brother's door. "Raph?"

A small grunt answered him. "You need to have a shower or you'll stink for a month". He heard creaking and the click of a lock. The door swung open.

Raph was staring down at Leo while Leo looked up. They were both drowning. Raph, in chocolate and Leo drowning in gold. Leo suddenly realised he was leaning in and quickly stepped backwards to his room. Raph must have realised the same thing as he avoided Leo's gaze and walked towards the bathroom.

Leo watched him all the way. He then snapped out of hit and turned, slamming into the door. _Ouch!_

He grabbed his beak in pain and stumbled into his room.

**Hi guys! Thanks for reading! Please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Hi everyone! Okay, so here is the 4****th**** chapter and I would just love to say a BIG BIG BIG thank you to everyone who has favoured, reviewed or followed my story! I am really glad you are enjoying it! Big shout out to 55 for giving me some awesome tips! I highly recommend her story Unspoken Affection. Please Read and review! Bye!**

**Enjoy…**

**END OF AUTHHORS NOTE**

The next morning, Donnie woke up before any of his brothers and decided to go on his laptop. He wanted to upgrade it so badly, but he didn't have enough parts to do it. He opened up his emails and was surprised to see one from April.

He looked at when it was sent. 12 minutes ago. What was April doing up so early? It was 5 am in the morning! A Sunday morning! He read the message before answering back.

_Hey Don! How is everything? I haven't heard from you guys in AGES! Casey said he saw Raph last night and that you were all well. Me and Casey were wondering if you guys would like to come over tonight. It will be great! Reply ASAP!_

_Tell the boys I said hi!_

_Love, April_

Donnie was about reply with a positive answer when he heard footsteps. He grabbed his Bo staff and quietly walked out of his room. When he was about half way into the centre of the lair, he saw Master Splinter with a bag. _He must be heading off_ Donnie thought as he walked over to his father.

"Sensei?"

His father leapt in the air and started to laugh softly as he saw his purple banded son standing before him. "You boys have to stop sneaking up on me! First Leonardo and now you! I must be going deaf!"

Donnie smiled. "When you don't hear Mikey anymore we will know if you're deaf."

Splinter nodded and reached a hand to place it on his sons arm. "Be brave Donatello. I won't be gone for long. But I must get going. Tell Leonardo he is in charge and that I expect everything to be the same when I return. Hai?"

"Hai"

"Good"

A brief hug was exchanged and Master Splinter walked towards the Lairs exit. With a glance over his shoulder, he left.

Don stared after him. He remembered following his master to the Battle Nexus and boy, wasn't that a ride! He remembered Leo's faithful friend Usagi who had helped him protect his oldest brother and the Dami.

Suddenly, darkness enfolded him.

"Guess who?" said a voice nest to his ear slit.

"Oh I don't know, Captain America? Peter Pan? The Shredder?"

"Very Funny Don"

Don rubbed his eyes as soon as the hands removed themselves from his eyes. He saw his youngest brother Mikey standing behind him with a put off look.

"Sorry Mikey. I'm just not feeling… up to it I guess" Mikey and Don always played games like that as kids, and old habits are hard to shake off.

"That's okay. So did Master Splinter leave yet?" Mikey asked returning to his cheerful self.

"Yeah. He'll be back soon"

"Cool. In the meantime… wanna help me cook breakfast?" Mikey said with a massive goofy look on his face. Don couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Sure, as long as there are no surprises in the food like yesterday okay"

"It was only Raph's that was rotten."

"MIKEY! YOU GAVE ME ROTTEN MEAT?" they both jumped as they heard a very angry voice echo along the walls. Raph was up near the railing glaring down at his younger brothers.

"Uh oh" Mikey whispered before scampering off to hide so that he could delay getting beat up. Leo had just walked out his room, clearly awake and angry.

"What is going on?" He called out so that all his brothers stopped and stared.

"Raph why are you yelling at Mikey? Donnie, why are you standing in the middle of the lair looking like you are about to laugh any minute? And Mikey! Why are you trying hiding behind the mop? You know it won't hide you" Leo demanded in a rush.

Raph went first. "I woke up 'because I heard Don laughing like he had seen the most hilarious thing in the world so I thought he might have been sick. I came down and heard Mikey as well, telling him that he fed me rotten meat yesterday!"

Leo looked shocked and then amused, though he tried to hide amusement. He turned back to Mikey who was cowering behind a coffee mug now.

"Mikey, why did you feed Raph rotten meat?" He asked, trying to sound firm but gentle.

"Well… I just thought it would be funny" Mikey stammered out. He knew he was going to be punished. What would it be? No topside for a month? No video games? Or worse… NO PIZZA?

Astonishingly, the corners of Leo's mouth curled upwards and he started chuckling softly which soon grew into an uncontrolled fit of laughter.

"Mikey! That's the- Hahahaha- prank of the year! HAHAHA!" Leo managed to gasp around his bouts of laughter. Raphael stared at his brother like he had gone crazy.

"Er… Leo? You ok bro?" Raph asked nervously.

"I AM FINE!" Leo shouted still wearing an amused grin.

Donnie doubted this and ran up the stairs and stood in front his leader. Leo noticed that Don was peering at his face and he couldn't supress a giggle. "You have very cute eyes" he told Don shyly.

Raph felt a hot feeling in his gut as Don just smiled at Leo. He didn't know why, but he didn't like it one bit.

"Suuurrree Leo. Did you bump your head recently in the past 24 hours?" Don asked with a raised eyebrow.

Leo just looked up at the ceiling and said "Yep! After Raph went for a shower. I like our ceiling. It has a crack that looks like a butterfly. SEE? Right there! He exclaimed grabbing Dons face and tilting it upwards. Don pried Leo's hands away and looked at Raph.

"He has a bump on the part of the brain that controls their speech and thoughts." He explained, "I have to go out with Mikey to check the surveillance near the train station so we will be gone for a couple of hours. Keep him occupied and put him in a cold bath-"

"NO!" They both turned to see a very horrified Leo. "I don't want a cold bath!" he complained. Mikey had climbed up and started chuckling.

"Have fun with Leo Raph! I wish I had a camera when bath time comes!" He crowed while Raphael tried to NOT punch his brother.

He glanced at Don. "Do I have to?" he asked. Leo's eyes widened and he scowled. "Why don't you like me Raph?" He exclaimed before running back to his room.

An awkward silence fell between the remaining brothers. It was broken by Don punching Raph in the arm. "OW! WHAT THE HECK DON?" he shouted, glaring at his genius brother.

"Why did you say that? When I said that the bump has caused some issues with his thoughts and speech I meant that he will start taking things we say and do personally!" Donnie whisper shouted. "GO MAKE IT RIGHT! C'mon Mikey."

Mikey yelped as Don grabbed his shoulder and his complaints echoed throughout the lair.

Raph sighed and knocked on Leo's door.

"Leo? Bro" he called hopefully. He was answered with a muffled noise. Raph tried not to sigh too loudly and opened the door.

His heart broke at what he saw:

Leo was hidden under a mass of blankets and cushions, and around him were scattered photos of him and his brothers at Christmas and at their choosing ceremony for weapons. Leo's figure was trembling under the blankets and Raph noticed a small gap left so Leo could breathe.

Raphael nervously approached him bending down so he came face to face with the gap. He looked in it and saw Leo with his eyes shut muttering.

"Leo I- I really am sorry bro. I didn't mean that I didn't like you. I just wanted to know why Don chose Mikey, that's all bro." He whispered, hoping that Leo would listen.

Leo opened his eyes and Raph was surprised at how much sorrow they held.

"But you _do _hate me!" he sniffed, "we always fight and I don't want to anymore!" and with that, he shut his eyes, trying to force the tears away, but one slipped out across his face.

Raph reached a hand under the blankets and wiped the tears away. "C'mon bro, I hate it to. We haven't fought in ages though! I promise we won't argue again!"

Leo looked at him eyes narrowed. "You promise?"

"Over my sais"

Leo grinned then. "Since I'm so upset, do I need a cold bath still?"

Raph couldn't hold back his laughter. Leo sure was a scream when he bumped his head! "Sorry big bro, but you still need one."

Leo pouted. "No fair he mumbled. Raph rolled his eyes. "Better get it over with now Fearless." Leo sighed and carefully crawled out of his makeshift den. He then growled playfully and jumped on his brother's shell.

"Okay, but you have to carry me to and from ALL DAY!" Leo demanded while Raph chuckled and nodded. He made sure Leo was tightly secured on his back before racing out of his room at full speed. Leo squealed at first but the started laughing. While Raph ran circles around the lair, he leaned his head on top of his brothers while screaming "WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS!"

Raph joined in. While doing this, Raph didn't notice Mikey's skateboard on the ground and tripped. He fell face first on the stone ground while Leo landed still on top of him, laughing. Raph soon joined when his brother stopped abruptly.

"What's wrong Fearless?" Raph asked.

"I just remembered. Remember yesterday when you were covered in milk?" Leo asked.

Raph nodded. Still embarrassed by last night's disaster, he had tried to forget it. "What about it?"

"Well…. Why were you covered in milk?" Leo asked curiously. Raph's face heated up and he mumbled something.

"What?" Leo asked.

"I said, Klunk was strolling around at the time and I wanted a drink and I saw Klunk but thought he was a spider so freaked, knocked the milk and banged all the pans." He repeated.

Leo giggled. "You and your spiders Raph." He said smiling.

Raph just rolled his eyes. "Um… Leo? Plan getting off me any time soon?" he asked.

Leo looked at the roof as though he was considering it. "Hmmm…. No" he replied laying his head comfortably on top of Raph's. Raph seemed shocked.

"Er… why"

"Because," Leo said simply, "If I get off, you'll make me have a cold bath and I don't want that"

Raph just shook his when he suddenly remembered one of Leo's favourite moves, play dead.

"Okay, no cold bath" he declared. "Now let me up!"

Leo smiled. "Really?" he squeaked, scrambling off Raph. Raph then once he was up snatched his brother up and put him over his shoulders.

"Nope" he replied smugly while Leo just scowled at him and folded his arms.

"I hate you"

"Sure you do Leo" Raph replied.

**Here it is! I hope you all enjoyed it! It felt to mushy so I tried (and most probs failed) to give it some humor. Hope you enjoyed! READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHORS NOTE  
>Hi everyone! I am glad you all liked my latest chapter. I had one question on my mind all week: What would Leo be like drunk? Or if he hit his head? Hmm… And this is what I came up with. I hope it was funny enough to put a smile on your faces. I tried to not make it so… mushy. Hope it did! Oh! And here is the next chapter! Please read and review! Even if you don't have an account! I need feedback! I am one for criticism! Okay, ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER!<strong>

**END OF AUTHORS NOTE**

With Dona and Mikey…

Donnie was still as mad as a hippo and Mikey didn't know what to do. Don's anger put a tense environment into the air and Mikey didn't appreciate it. So he decided to tell his brother to cool it in his own special way.

"Hey Don?"

"What?"

"You're mad and I'm not"

The purple banded turtle turned around and saw his younger brother looking concerned. He just smiled and continued walking down the path until he reached the surveillance system that was broken.

"Mikey?"

"Yeah Bro?" Mikey responded focusing on a pipe that suddenly appeared very fascinating. Don sighed and cupped Mikey's face gently to make him look into his eyes.

"I am really sorry about before. It's just that, well, if it was anyone else, they would be fine. But since Leo is... Leo he will take these things to heart and he will remember the things that hurt him and made him smile. So Raph's comment could be bad for his self-esteem because of his leader status. He could start doubting that." Don tried to explain, but at the end he felt like he had done nothing.

Mikey's face was in a thoughtful mode. "So… what you're saying is that Leo will take our words seriously now, not a joke. Will he get better?"

Don replied fast, thanking God that Mikey actually listened for once. 'Yes Mikey! That's exactly it! And yes, it will clear up by tomorrow night. Let's just hope Leo doesn't do anything embarrassing. Because he will not come out of his room for a week."

Mikey just cracked up and continued talking to Don about things they did when they were kids.

"Yo Don"

"Yeah Mikey?"

"Do you remember how every 1st of November after Halloween we would watch a Disney movie?" Mikey asked, remembering all the lollies they ate together and the stories.

Don chuckled at the memory. "Wasn't your favourite Snow White?" He asked as Mikey took this in with a contagious laugh.

"Yep! That's the one!" he replied looking really happy. "Yours?"

"Mine I think was…"

"YOURS WAS CINDERELLA!" Mikey shouted.

"It was! Hahahahah! To think we loved those films" Don said wiping a tear of laughter from his eye. Then he thought it over. "What were Leo's and Raph's?"

"Hmm…. Leo's was Aladdin I think… and Raph's… didn't he have 2?"

"You're right. I think they were… beauty and the beast and… oh what is its name?"  
>"I don't remember."<p>

They sat in silence, trying to figure out what Raph's other favourite Disney movie was when Mikey asked a question.

"Ah… Donnie? Can I ask something?" Done nodded and smiled.

"Sure Mikey. Ask away"

"Er… okay… um… I was just … wondering why you…picked me…. To come with you?" Mikey asked, his cheeks turning a bright shade of pink. Don sighed and looked at his brother.

"3 reasons Mikey-1. Raph would have beaten me up and acted all tough until he saw the bugs, 2. Leo is in a…. delirious state and 3. We didn't get to cook breakfast together" he said with a smile. Mikey just looked up and smiled back. Don could have sworn he could see something in his brother's gaze but before he could ask, Mikey went back to helping him fix the system.

With Leo and Raph….

"I really do hate you. I really do hate you. I really do hate you" Leo chanted while he sat in the freezing cold bath tub. Raph sighed. Leo had been saying this for the past 5 minute's nonstop.

"Okay Fearless-"

"YAY!" Leo yelped as he scrambled out of the tub into Raph's arms, seeking warmth after his cold funeral. Raph didn't know what to do. It was like someone had slapped him in the face, or had a really good come back that he couldn't respond to.

Leo, unaware of his actions, calmly detached himself from his brother as soon as he felt warm.

"Thanks Raph! What can we do now?" Leo asked cheerfully. His smile was contagious and Raph couldn't hold back a grin.

"Have anything in mind?"

"Hmmm….. I do feel like a movie. But one we haven't seen in years" Leo said certain of his idea. Raph just rolled his eyes as his brother continued.

"Um….. How about…. DISNEY!" Leo declared his eyes like a puppy's. "Please Raph! You can pick!"

Raph just shook his head. He didn't mind what Leo wanted to watch, as long as it kept him occupied. Raph just stretched his arms, feeling stiff after sitting down for so long.

"You have nice muscle"

Raph's eyes widened in surprise at this comment. Now that threw him off. "W-What?" he stuttered unsure if he heard Leo correctly. Leo just looked back at him.

"I said you have nice muscle" Leo repeated smiling.

"Er… thanks."

"C'mon Raph! Go pick the movie!" Leo ordered as if his comment had done nothing to Raph. Raph just stared back and Leo sighed. He walked right up to Raph and grabbed his face with his hands.

"Raph, can you please get the movie? I'll tell Don that you were being mean to me this entire time, which is kinda true." Leo threatened.

Raph had finally snapped out of it. "I was not mean to you! I have been treating you like a princess all day! I carried you, made sure you had a cold bath and I am now letting you have the TV all day!" Raph said teasingly. "C'mon. Tell me what movie you'd like and I'll pop it on."

He made his way to the door when he heard a small cough. He turned around and saw Leo hands on his hips. It was then that Raph noticed that Leo had some fine curves in his body. It made him look really… fine and good looking. Raph tried not to blush at that thought and just replied gruffly.

"What?"

"You're meant to carry me everywhere remember?" Leo said his eyes shining with amusement and mock astonishment that his brother forgot. Raph rolled his eyes and walked over.

"Ok _Princess Leo,_" He said with a British accent that was a fail because of his Brooklyn accent, "Where would you like to go?"  
>Leo giggles and answered back in a high pitch girl voice with the same accent as Raph. "To the TV area please."<p>

Raph bowed dramatically as he scooped Leo up in his arms and put him up so that he was carrying him in his arms. He reached the TV and turned it on.

"Now, what did you wanna watch?" Raph asked, pulling out the collection they had until he found the Disney classics.

"The little Mermaid! I haven't seen that one in ages!" Leo nearly shouted in his enthusiasm. Raph chuckled and inserted the disc. He sat on the chair and turned to smile at Leo. He was surprised to see his brothers confused face.

"Leo? You ok?" he asked, uncertainly.

Leo stared back and smiled. "please sit with me Raph! I don't like the evil witch! Remember how scary she was?" Leo said his eyes wide and pleading as he patted the spot next to him. Raph sighed inwardly and nodded. He sat on the edge of the lounge. Leo felt like he was taking up to much room.

"Sorry Raph! Here!" he said moving his feet out of the way to make his brother more comfortable. Raph just smiled and muttered thanks. Leo smiled and suddenly decided to tickle his brother. Raph's eyes widened and he yelled out a half giggle half scream.

He mock glared at Leo and pushed him back into the sofa so that he was crouching over him. He knew Leo's weak spots and brought his hands to tickle his sides. Leo started giggling uncontrollably and tried to fend off the attack. Raph just kept going. He reached his hand for Leo's neck and tickled there as it was Leo's weakest point

"Ok! OK! I give up Raph!" he managed to gasp out. "Please stop! The movies starting!"

Raph nodded but didn't get up. Instead, he reached a hand out and wiped a away a some dust that was on Leo's shoulder. Leo thanked the kind action by reaching his head up and nuzzling his brother's neck.

"Thanks Raph. You're the best brother anyone could want." Leo said smiling before shifting his body so he could see the movie. Raph quickly retreated and sat next to his brother.

When the witch came in, Leo yelped and hid under the blanket. Raph saw this smiled. Leo was always afraid of Ursula for some reason. He suddenly saw Leo's head next to his lap, his eyes wide with fright.

"Why is Ursula so mean and ugly?" He whispered, as though afraid the witch could here him. Raph put an arm around his brother, pulling him closer to his side. Leo gratefully snuggled against him and turned his eyes towards the scream.

"That's her that's her that's Ursula!" he said pointing at the TV screen.

"I know I know. Don't worry."

Leo kept on watching the screen and started humming along with one of the songs. Raph noticed this and paused the TV. Leo looked at his brother, annoyance sparkling around him like fireworks.

"what are you do- oh!" Leo exclaimed. Raph had out the sing along version so Leo could sing along like he did as a kid. He felt touched that Raph had done that for him.

"There you go Fearless." Raph said leaning back. Leo glanced at him. "You have to sing to." Raph was shocked.

"Oh no! No no and no! I can't sing." Raph said firmly as he reached for the remote again. Leo felt hurt and decided to show the red banded ninja this by moving away. Raph went for the bait and agreed but on one condition.

"No one knows ok Leo?"

Leo nodded and scrambled back over to Raph.

They started singing and Raph had to admit that Leo had a good voice. He wouldn't be on X factor or anything (I mean, how could a turtle be on that?) but he was pretty good.

Leo noticed that Raph stopped and glared at him meaning fully. Raph took the hint and started to sing again, but keeping his voice softer to listen more to Leo's. When the song finished, Leo giggled. Raph didn't know what to do so he just asked what was funny.

"I just imagined if we were in the film. 4 mutant turtles. Wouldn't that be a show?" Leo said, still giggling like it was the funniest thing on earth. Raph just rolled his eyes and continued watching the show. Leo also turned his eyes to the colourful glass screen.

20minutes later the mermaid who had transformed into a human was in a boat with the human guy and a song started to play that Leo knew the tune of. He had turned the sing along off and just hummed along. Raph by this time was falling asleep until he heard his brother sing.

"Sha la la la la Bi oh bi! That's a move to shy! Y'aint gonna kiss the turtle" Raph's eyes widened to the size of a football. Leo, whose attention was held captive by the TV screen, kept singing and Raph was just watching him.

When the TV characters leaned into kiss, Leo leaned in as well. But when they were knocked out of the boat, he sat back. Raph shook his head. _Ya imagining things again Raph_.

Raph just continued watching the show until Leo suddenly fell on his lap. Raph jumped what felt like a meter in the air.

"Leo? Are you dead?"

Hey! It was the first thing that came to Raph's mind! But he then noticed the steady rise and fall of his brothers chest and came to the conclusion that he had fallen asleep. He couldn't get up so he slowly stroked his hand down Leo's arms in slow soothing motion.

Leo just smiled in his sleep and snuggled closer to his brothers side. Raph looked closely at Leo's face when his brother suddenly opened his eyes and smiled even larger.

"Raph?"

"Yeah Fearless?"

"Can we watch Tangled now? I like the horse. He has a nice tail" Leo asked so innocently, Raph couldn't wait to tease him when he was normal again.

"Sure Leo." He got up when Leo leaned up and nuzzled his cheek affectionately.

"Thanks Raph. You're the best brother ever" Leo said as he nuzzled his brother. Leo didn't know that while he was doing this, Raph was wishing. Wishing that he was something more to his brother. But he didn't know or understand what.

When Leo stopped Raph had gone bright red and he just turned to put the movie on. Leo was shivering with excitement which Raph mistook for being cold. He wrapped his arms around his brother who just jolted up in shock, but quickly crawled back.

"You ok Leo?"

"Yep! I feel like flying to the Moooooonnnn!" Leo sang.

Rpah sighed. It was gonna be a looooooonng day.

**Ok, maybe I should have warned you about the spoilers. I like this Leo. hehehehe! Please read and review! Thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Hi everyone! I am thrilled that people love this story! I'm still pretty overwhelmed how many people like it! The last chapter was pretty long. I hope you did like it! I also wanted know this:**

- **If you want some DON/MIKEY now or later (or never)**

- **If you want some APRIL/CASEY now or later (or never)**

- **If you want some APRILTELLO now or later (or never)**

**Please vote in the comments! Thanks for reading! Let's go!  
>END OF AUTHORS NOTE<strong>

Don and Mikey had finished fixing the surveillance system and had taken the long way home. They had been out since 6:30 and were now in front of the lairs entrance as 1:00. Mikey telling Don about all the food he will make for his breakfast/lunch when he suddenly stopped.

Don was still walking when he realised his brother wasn't with him. He looked back and saw him staring off at the TV area, where music suddenly playing. But it wasn't the normal top 40 or movie backgrounds. It was… Disney?

And that's when he saw it. His 2 older brothers lying on the couch sleeping. Raph was in a sitting position with his head propped against his arm and Leo was curled in a ball at his side making a funny noise. Doon couldn't tell what it was but felt like doing a bit of research later on.

"Awww!" Mikey squealed like a fan girl. "How sweet! Do you think we should wake them?"

"Well I think-"

"Oy! Bozos, keep it down a notch would ya? Leo's trying to sleep."

Mikey and Don jumped at the sound of their brothers voice. Raph was carefully moving away from Leo's side placing a cushion under his head. While he was doing this, when Leo realised that there was no warmth next to him, he stopped making that noise though he still was asleep. Boy! What Don wouldn't give to know what that noise was! Well, besides the Shell Raiser, or his brothers or Master Splinter.

"Well? You fix the system or not?" Raph growled. Mikey nodded before making his way to the kitchen to prepare his spectacular meal that he had been raving on about. So Don was left to talk to his red banded brother.

He explained the situation to Raph, as he was only into mechanics and fixing things while Don liked the sciency stuff. Raph was listening intently until a bout of sneezing interrupted them. It was coming from the couch.

"Hey Leo! How are you feeling?" Don asked as he made his way over with Raph right behind him. Leo just kept sneezing until they finally stopped. He looked up at Don. A funny high pitch squeal came from his throat.

"You're the one with the lovely eyes!" he smiled. Don just sighed in relief. Raph was burning a little in side, like someone set fire to his stomach.

"Good. He should be fine by tomorrow, but embarrassed about today. Just support him and don't tease him. He'll need you tomorrow Raph. Because you were here today for him, he'll need you tomorrow as well" Don finished up, smiling at Raph who just nodded his entire focus on his loopy brother who lay before him. Don knew that there was something going on between those two, but he couldn't figure out what.

"LUNCH IS SERVED!" A shout broke Don's concentration and he got up while Leo held his arms out at Raph. Raph just sighed.

"Yes Fearless. I know. I only forgot once." He grumbled as he allowed Leo to climb on his shell. Don raised an eyebrow as if asking, what's going on? Raph just shook his head in despair as if trying to shake off the embarrassment.

They made their way to the kitchen when Leo suddenly yawned. Then Raph remembered. They had eaten a while ago and he knew Leo wouldn't eat now. He changed his direction and went to Leo's room.

"And where are you going?" Raph stopped as he turned around to his genius brother with his hands crossed in front of him with a tapping foot. "I'm waiting"

"We ate a while ago and Leo's tired. He needs sleep." Raph said gruffly while continuing his way up to his room. When he reached it, he laid Leo down on the bed and pulled the covers over him. Leo, who didn't want to be left alone called his brother's name.

"Raph?"  
>"Yeah?"<p>

"Please stay" Leo asked. Raph just smiled and lay next to his brother. Leo curled up in a ball next to him and started to drift off when he suddenly asked a question.

"Raphael?"  
>"Leonardo?" his brother responded. Leo smiled and tucked his head into the crook of the hothead's neck. Raph tensed but relaxed in a heartbeat. Leo's skin was nice and smooth and his breaths were warm and made him feel relaxed. He still smelled of the vanilla soap that Raph had persuaded him to use.<p>

"Did you tell the others about the Halloween thing?" he asked. Raph had almost forgotten about the Halloween party, but shook his head.

"Nope. Wanna tell them tomorrow?"

"Yes"

And with that, Leo fell asleep in the warmth and safety of his brother's embrace. Raph's skin was tough, but smooth and Leo was very comfortable laying there as his brother's heartbeat lulled him into a nice sleep…

TIMESKIP

Raph was dreaming. Of cats and kittens and Lions and Tigers. But no bears in case you were wondering. He could hear them purring and mewling around him and his heart melted as he stroked and petted them until he woke up and realised that the only living thing next to him was his brother.

His brother was making that sound again. Raph was curious so he leaned forward and listened to him. It was if his brother was… purring. Why is he making that sound?

Raph just quietly hopped out of the bed when the purring suddenly came to a halt. It was then followed by some moans and mewling and Raph realised that his brother was having a bad dream. He carefully placed a hand on his brother's arm and stroked it until his brother was okay.

"Shhh… it's okay Leo. I'm with ya Fearless." Raph whispered, hoping the old nickname would give his leader some courage. Eventually the hopeless mewling stopped and Leo just started to shift in his sleep.

Raph soundlessly tip toed out of the room and jumped downstairs. His eyes scanned the room until he saw his brothers on the couch playing what looked like Mario Kart.

"I'm soooooooo smashing you Don!" Mikey boasted as soon as Raph was close enough.

"Yeah right!" Don shot back. "I have Yoshi while you're stuck with Princess Peach!"

Raph cleared his throat to announce to his brother that he was present. Don shot him a grin while Mikey decided to start the game while Don was distracted.

"Hey Raph! How is Le-OH! Mikey! You cheat!" he yelped as soon as he realised that his brother had started. He started furiously mashing at the controls in a desperate attempt to catch up to his brother. Raph chuckled and watched.

Don was pretty good. You'd expect Mikey to win because he loves video games but when it came to Dona and Mikey, it was pretty much even. They knew all each other's moves and tied during most games.

"Yes Yes YES!" Don yelled throwing his controller in the air in a move of triumph. Mikey just stared at the screen his mouth in an O position. He scowled and glared at Don.

"I am NOT giving up my comic books for a week! Best out of three?" Mikey grumbled. Raph looked at his bickering brothers in confusion.

Don realised this and told him about the bet.

"If I won, he had to give up his comic book collection for a week. But if he won, I would have to say goodbye to my lab for a week unless of an emergency." Don said. Raph just rolled his eyes. Yep. Count on Don and Mikey to come up with stupid bets all the time.

He looked at the time as soon as his brothers finished up (Mikey as winner). 8:00ppm. Wow. What a day.

"Alright guys, time for bed. I have good news tomorrow and want you'll to be up early. Got it?"

"Yes sir"

"Yeah" his brothers were now curious and went to bed immediately, pushing and shoving as they raced to their rooms.

Raph just rolled his eyes. He noticed that the kitchen was a mess. He sighed and made his way over to clear it up. When he was half way through he felt someone near him. With a knife in his hand, he turned only to see Leo sitting at the counter with a glass of water.

Raph made his way over to his brother and sat down. Leo nervously looked his brother in the eye, but then looked away as though making eye contact was hard. It suddenly clicked in Raph's mind that Leo must have regained full consciousness and was embarrassed about today. He remembered that Don said that Leo would need him.

"H-hi Raph" Leo stumbled, his cheeks having a light dab of pink on them. Raph looked at his brother and tried to encourage him by grabbing his hands.

"Hey Leo. You feeling better?" he asked gently. His brother stared at him shock. Leo had thought that his brother would tease him

He has woken up and gone through the day, feeling that his brother would hold it against him. But no. Raph wasn't doing that. He was making sure that he was ok. _How nice of him. _Leo thought charmed by Raph attitude.

"Er… I'm sorry about to day. I hope you understand that I-" Leo never got the chance to finish as his brother had placed a finger over his lips to seal them shut.

"Leo, although you were terrible, annoying, bossy and demanding today," Raph started and Leo was shrinking under his intense gaze. "I actually had a great time"

Leo's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Raph just smiled and shut his jaw. Leo snapped out of his shock and started to laugh.

"Was I that bad?" he asked as he could only remember parts of the day.

"You were terrible!" Raph said throwing his back in laughter. "You made me carry you around all day and watch Disney movies with you!"

Leo's face was blushing up a storm but he was laughing as well. How embarrassing! Yet so funny! He was glad that Raph had decided to help him get past his embarrassment and joke with him. Though he can be very stubborn, Raph was also a very soft person… I mean turtle.

Leo looked at his brother and smiled, giggling softly. For the first time, he actually took in his brother's looks and was surprised at how nice he was. Nice intense emerald skin, swirling gold orbs that you could easily drown in…

"Leo? You there?" when Leo's focus was back, he saw his brothers face in front of his with hands waving frantically. Leo chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, I'm here. Can't get rid of me that easily hey?" Leo said teasingly. Raph just shook his head. He then looked at the clock **(yes, there is a clock nearly EVERYWHERE in this house) **

"Well, I'm tired. Me dragging your hopeless but around all day has given me some bad aches and I am gonna get you back in training" Raph said with mock annoyance. Leo just glared back playfully.

"Think you can be beat me can you?" he asked, a challenging glint in his eye. Raph just cracked his neck.

"I think I could do it" he said taking a step forward so that he was right up in Leo's face, though just a couple of centimetres taller. Leo then leaned up to his brother and whispered.

"Fine then. Tomorrow we will spar. I will set Mikey and Don to pair up so I'm all yours. Good luck Hothead." Leo said before walking away. Raph couldn't stop staring at his body and Leo just looked back and winked.

Raph was left with a desire to follow Leo, but shook it out of his head. Leo was just trying to have a friendly joke right? Then why did Raph feel warm in the gut? ARGH! _Must be hormones_ he thought bitterly.

Leo was laughing so hard on the inside. But the problem was, he didn't know that je had winked at Raph. He was still kinda out of the right headspace. He yawned and stumbled back to his room.

He was gonna need a good rest if he was going to beat Raph…

**Thanks for reading! I would love for some ideas on the sparring part. You know, need to set the mood (but what?) suggestions are welcome!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Hi. I'm thrilled with all the comments I'm getting! Thank you everyone who is supporting me and my story! Now, where are Casey and April? I guess you'll find out! : 3 votes for my previous couples are still being counted so please keep voting!**

**END OF AUTHORS NOTE**

The hammock beneath Raph swayed gently as the red banded turtle began to awaken from his deep slumber. At of all of his brothers, Raph was the heaviest sleeper. Everyone expected it to be Mikey, but nope. It was Raph.

Raph ran over yesterday's events and chuckled. Fearless could be fun if he loosened up a little. As Raph remembered the Halloween party, he smiled. _Leo might have a good time there_ he thought as he sat up and got out of his hammock.

Raph walked out of his room after putting his gear on and went to the dojo to warm up before practice. While he was making his way over, he could make out some grunts and thuds coming from his destination.

Leo's up. Raph walked in and gave his brother who had not seen him a smirk. Leo was practicing on a dummy and boy! Raph couldn't keep his eyes off his figure! Leo kept twisting and twirling, getting shots in and sneaking around.

_He is pretty good looking _Raph considered as he watched his brother move. Raph shook his head. _What are you thinking Raph! He's your brother! He will never look at you like that! And besides, he deserves someone better…_

Raph shook his heads to clear the voices in his head and stepped forward quickly to enter the room. While he was doing so, he tripped on one of the mats then over the weights and went flying until he crashed into the wall.

"Raph!" Leo cried out as he saw his brother's dizzy figure against the wall. Leo went over and kneeled next to his brother.

"Raph? You ok bro?" he asked unsure of his brother's reactions. Raph just opened his eyes and looked up at Leo. He rolled his eyes and sat up. Trust Leo to go into leader mode.

"Raph! Ok, so… do you feel…well… like I was yesterday?" Leo asked uncertain of what to do. Don was sleeping and hadn't had any coffee, so bad idea to wake him and Mikey wouldn't have a clue so any point waking him.

Raph just chuckled. "You mean like a loopy, stuck up, pain the ass, princess?" he asked, watching as a faint blush started to appear on his cheeks.

"Shut up"  
>"Hey! You asked for it! Literally!"<p>

Leo sighed and rolled his eyes, but the beginnings of a smile began to tug at the corners of his mouth and Raph knew he had won. He stood up and went over to his weights.

Leo resumed his attack on the lifeless dummy and they worked in silence. What neither of them knew was the other kept stealing glances towards them. Leo would watch muscles ripple under emerald skin as his brother did some weights while Raph would be watching his brothers flexible figure go in all different ways

After a 45 minute warm up, Leo remembered their challenge.

"So Raph" he asked casually. "Think you can beat in our little bet eh?"

Raph only blinked in utter confusion until he remembered their deal.

"No" he stated calmly. Leo's eyes widened in surprise. That was until Raph's trademark smirk was lit on his face.

"I know I can!" he said and continued beating up his punching bag while Leo closed his eyes and focused on his katas.

Raph stared at Leo. He felt something towards Leo and knew what it was. Whenever he saw his leader, his heart would jump and miss a beat as cheesy as it sounds, and whenever his brother smiled at him, warmth like fire would spread around him.

But Raph didn't want to feel this way. It made him feel weak, girly and vulnerable. He didn't like the fluttery feeling when he was happy or the cold fire when his brother complimented someone else. He didn't like it one bit.

"Morning guys" a sleepy voice sounded from the front of the door and the two turtles turned to see Don walking in tiredly. An idea struck Raph. _Maybe Don can help me sort out these feelings!_

Mikey came running in next and jumped on Don's back like he used to as a kid. Don smiled and raced around the dojo as Mikey got into position. He stood on his brother's shell, crouched down while Don lowered his body as well and with a massive push, leaped off the ground and into the air. Don jumped to give Mikey a boost while Mikey started doing some tumbles and twists in the air before landing.

"That was great Don!" Mikey said his smile so contagious everyone was smiling. Mikey was great at acrobatics and flexibility stuff. Leo was alright, but even he knew that he would never out match his brother's skill.

"Totally was! Now, what are we doing for training?" Don replied. "I want to get back to my new project!"

Leo nodded and told them the days plan. In the morning, they worked on katas. Raph was actually pretty good and Leo wanted Raph to know that he had noticed his succession.

"Nice job Raph! Those are coming along great!" Leo smiles. Raph's heart was a bird trying to get of a cage, fluttering here and there but finding no escape. Raph just scowled at himself before continuing. But Leo had different thoughts. Why did he glare at me? I was only congratulating him on his progress.

After a while, a loud rumble filled the air and Don suddenly started to go a bright red.  
>"S-Sorry guys!" he mumbled, while Mikey just raced out of the kitchen, yelling out to his brothers that he would start breakfast. Don followed him out, still red in the face but Raph and Leo stayed in the dojo.<p>

Leo glanced sideways at Raph and smiled. Raph looked at him and smiled back. They both walked out of the dojo when Raph suddenly pushed Leo lightly to the left. Leo glared playfully at his brother and shoved him back. This went on for a while until Leo poked out his tongue, shoved his brother and ran.

"Oh no you don't!" he heard Raph's mock growl and turned to see his brother racing after him. He squeaked and hid behind the lounge, only to be captured by Raph's hands seconds later.

"Okay! Okay! I give up!" he yelled as Raph lightly started to tickle/punch him. Raph just chuckled deeply and stared at his brother who was underneath him. Leo stared back and gave his younger brother a shy smile. Raph and Leo leapt away from each other when they heard their younger brother calling them in for breakfast.

They ran in quickly ate a quick breakfast and Leo told them they have free time until 11:30am to do some sparring. Don walked to his lab, Leo went to his room and Mikey went to his comic book collection while turning on the TV.

Raph followed Don. He trusted Don not to tell and he knew that the nerdy kid would have some sort of scientific reason.

Don mildly glanced at Raph before saying anything.

"So you finally came to me about your little Leo problem hey?" Don smirked as Raph went bright red.

"H-how did you know?" he asked, all confidence gone. Don turned and smiled at his brother. He pointed towards the lab door as if saying, we'll talk there.

As soon as the lab door was shut Raph grabbed Don and pushed him against the wall. Thank God this room was sound proof.

"How the shell do ya know Don?" he growled in his brother's face, anger sparking the air.

Don rolled his eyes. "I won't tell you unless you let go of me" he stated calmly. Raph growled as he released his brother of his grip. Don walked over to his computer and started typing in some nonsense on a graph page or something. Whatever it was looked sciency.

"Now, I know this because of all the signals you've been displaying" Don stated as though it was simple. "As in you don't fight with him anymore which could mean that you want a change of relationship. I mean, after defeating winters statues you have been pretty close."

Raph though this through and gave a half nod to Don who took it as a meaning to continue his hypothesis.

"You're also now very caring about Leo. And you always volunteer to go get him or to patrol with him and by the time you get back, you're both smiling like you had the best time of your life. Oh! And one more thing. I only confirmed my suspicions about you liking Leo yesterday when you were helping him. You did everything to make sure Leo had a good time. And when he didn't want to sleep alone, you stayed beside him. So that's how I confirmed my suspicions" finished Don with a proud look on his face as though he had solved world hunger

Raph just stared in shock. Yikes! Don knew that because of some of things I'm doing? Clever turtle. He thought bitterly.

"So what should I do?" Raph asked. Don looked and smiled. Don knew that the sooner Raph told Leo, the better for their family.

"Tell him."

Raph's eyes were the size of bowling balls.

"What?" he basically screamed. Don flinched under the glare that he was receiving.

"Unless you want someone else to or maybe die without telling him of course" he added dryly but Raph's gaze had turned into one with pain. Don took pity on the turtle and sat him down. Raph didn't notice a thing as he was too caught up in his thoughts.

"Bro?" Don said gently. Raph just shook his head and buried his face in his hands.

A muffled noise came out and Don asked him to repeat.

"He's gonna hate me." He whispered.

"No he won't! He'll understand" Don protested. "Now, you get out of here and go do what Raph does to let out stress while I'll go back to my project" Raph just stood up and walked away, mumbling something that could have been a thanks. Don smiled. Leo and Raph? Perfect for each other!

Raph just went to the dojo and started to do the kata's that they had been practicing earlier on. He never noticed the shadow that was watching him. When he finished, a small clapping broke out. He turned and saw Leo walking towards him.

"Nice job Raph!" Leo smiled and put a hand on his brother's shoulder. Raph nodded his thanks and begin to head towards the punching bag. Leo's voice out him to a stop.

"Raphael? Why are you ignoring me?" Leo sounded hurt. Raph just turned and gave a smirk.

"Just getting ya all tense for our sparring match later on." He said and Leo gave him a returning smirk almost as good as Raph's.

"Really? How do you know its

Working?" Leo asked teasingly. Raph only narrowed his eyes and he walked back before leaning close into his brother.

"Because you're acting superior" he whispered. And then walked away not looking back. Leo just rolled his eyes and sat down in a meditating position until Raph gave a sudden yelp. He turned to see his brother was clinging onto the punching bag.

Confused, Leo walked over until he saw a very large huntsman spider strolling along the bricks. Leo laughed and Raph glared at him

"It aint funny Leo!" he flinched as the spider faced him (Kinda)

Leo sighed and got a piece of paper and cup. He managed to capture the spider and, with Raph following, he took it outside the lair far away. Once it disappeared into the sewers Raph relaxed a bit. They began to walk home when they Raph stopped.

"What's wrong?" Leo said confused. Raph didn't respond "What's wron-" he was cut off as he saw what Raph has seen.

In corner of the sewer near the pipe lay a mangled piece of fur. No. a g=dead dog. Leo rushed over and saw that the animal had died only a couple of days ago. Raph followed when Leo suddenly recognized who it was.

"Hunter" he said so softly Raph almost didn't hear it.

"Huh"

"Hunter" Leo repeated fear rising up as memories started to swarm him

_Flash back_

"Come on Leo!" Raph yelled as they raced their way through the sewers. Leo and Raph had just spent the day exploring the various channels of the sewer and were now returning home to the lair. Don and Mikey were going to meet up with them 2 tunnels from where they currently were running along.

They were racing. As usual. Everything between the two young turtles was a competition. They were each other's opposites and although different, were very close. They kept running until an unnatural growling sound erupted from behind. Leo grabbed his brother and they hid in a pipe. It was small and confining but hid them well.

A large dog with dark brown fur was prowling around the sewers, trying to distinguish the scent of his prey from the smell of the sewage. He growled as he became frustrated with his search. He then turned his head in the direction of the turtles

Leo was shaking so Raph grabbed his hand. Leo looked up. As the turtles grew older, they had learned to speak without words. Their eyes and body language spoke for them. They would tell jokes and stories with the use of a few gestures and expressions, the other knowing exactly what they were saying.

At that moment Raph pulled Leo's hand to wear his heart was. Leo looked at his brother and read the message that shone in his brothers eyes.

_Calm your heart beat to match mine, that way you will relax and we can get out of here._

Leo took in a deep breath and did his best to match Raph's heart beat by slowing his own racing one. It didn't take long and soon Leo had a plan.

He told Raph through hand signals: he goes one way, and Leo will go the other, and then cross so the dog is confused. After they did that, they would throw stones at the dog and bolt back to a secret passage to the meeting place. Raph smiled and squeezed his brother's hands. Leo smiled back.

So they put the plan into action. Raph went one way and Leo went the other. The dog barked and started to chase, but was confused in which one to chase. Raph had nearly reached the pile of stones when he heard his brother scream.

"RAPH!"

He turned and saw his brother crouched against the edge of the wall with the dog closing in on him, snarling and barking saliva in all directions.

"Leo! I'm coming!" Raph called as he raced across the sewer. The dog had reared up and was launching those powerful jaws downwards, ready to go for the kill.

Leo scrunched his eyes shut, waiting for the searing agony to fall upon him but it never came. Leo slowly opened his eyes, only to look up in astonishment and horror.

Raph had managed to get between Leo and the dog and blocked the dog's murderous bite by rasing his hand and taking the bite on his arm. He tensed and screwed his face in pain but kicked and punched with his other arm.

Leo watched as the dog whimpered and yelped as it ran away and he watched the blood drip from his brother's arm. He reached up and grabbed Raph's face.

"Why did you do that?" he asked tears pouring out of his eyes.

"Because I couldn't see you in pain. I don't want you to get hurt" Raph said wiping the tears from his brother's face. Leo just hugged his brother tight, afraid that he might lose him. Raph returned the hug and they both headed home...

_End of Flashback_

Leo reached out to Raph's arm and traced the scar that was still visible after all these years. Raph just watched his brother. Even when he was that age, he had a small crush on his older brother though how could he ever tell him? Some secrets are just best kept.

Raph smiled. "I couldn't bear to see you in pain" he repeated the same words that he had told Leo all those years ago. Leo looked up with tears and hugged his brother.

"I hated Hunter. But I never thought of the day he would die" Leo whispered. Leo had a fondness for animals great and small, but Hunter was the one animal he couldn't like. But now, Leo patted the dead creature.

"I hope you are happy now." He said gently before standing up. Raph stood as well when Leo suddenly smiled and lunged. Raph was shocked and then remembered with a jolt. The bet! Now of all times?

He smirked and they battled with Raph landing on top of Leo. Leo just reached a hand up and rubbed Raph's cheek. Raph smiled at the gesture and stood up offering his hand to his fallen opponent. Leo took it and stood up. They then stared at each other until Leo pushed his brother.

"Race you home! Last one there's a Mikey"

"I aint a Mikey! Let's go!"

And with that, they ran only to collide with two human figures.

"Leo? Raph?"

April and Casey were staring at them in complete relief.

"Oh thank God you guys are alright! When Don didn't respond to my email, I got worried!" April exclaimed embracing Leo in a hug while Casey and Raph fist pumped.

"That was because Leo went from Fearless Leader to fearless fruit loop overnight" a voice sounded behind them and they turned to see Don walking behind them. "Come in and I'll explain" he said and they all followed into the lair.

**The flash back was related to a photo I found and I had to include it! I hope all enjoyed! Bye! I am thinking of doing some music one shots, but I need some votes! They can be based on this and not based on this. I am open to suggestions! Signing out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Okay! So, I've figured out my pairings and I hope you all like them to! I won't say who they are as it will be a surprise later on. Hehehe. I am glad they you are enjoying this story (otherwise you wouldn't have gotten this far) and I would love your reviews! Thanks**

**END OF AUTHORS NOTE**

Leo scowled at Casey Jones as he laughed at the tale of Loopy Leo as his brothers were calling it. April had a giggle once or twice throughout the story, but Casey was laughing like he'd never laugh again. Don just smiled at Leo sympathetically.

Leo just smiled back and went into the kitchen. April stood and followed. As April came in Leo turned and smiled.

"So what's happening in the world of April's world?" he asked teasingly. April just stuck out her tongue in response and sighed as she remembered.

"Uh oh. That doesn't sound good"

April looked up and flashed a small smile. "My dad has cancer." She says quietly. Leo's heart fell apart at once and he gathered the girl in his arms. They stood there like that for a while. Leo knew Aprils dad well, a loving honourable man and this news was not expected.

"Will he get better?" he asked. April shrugged her shoulders.

"30% yes, 70% no"

"Oh" was all Leo could say. April just stepped out of the embrace and helped Leo grab some plates for dinner. He couldn't cook, but that doesn't mean he can't help. They walked back out with bowls full of chips, popcorn, lollies, chocolate and marshmallows. It was time to pick a movie.

Mikey and Leo voted comedy, Raph and Casey voted horror and Don and April voted sci fi. In the end, Leo and Mikey won and they put on the internship.

Later during the night Don stood up and went into the kitchen to grab water or something. Mikey wanted to talk to Don so he followed. When Mikey walked in he saw Don gulping down some tablets. Mikey waved.

"Hey" he whispered, not wanting to disturb the others who were watching the movie.

Don just sighed. "Hi Mikey. What's up?" he asked but he sounded kind of sad. Mikey forgot his worries in worry of his brother.

"What's wrong? You sound sad. Depressed." Mikey said softly walking over to him. Don sat down and Mikey followed suit. Don glanced at Mikey, a sudden blush covering his face.

"I – I like April as you know" he started off, clearly embarrassed. "But she doesn't feel the same so I don't know what to do. I feel lost without her. Should I keep going after her? I mean, it's obvious Casey and her have a- a thing but I'm sure I can do it" he said more confident now. "Thanks Mikey." He finished and walk back to the others.

Mikey smiled sadly. He wished Don could see that he liked Don, but it could never happen! Incest and gayness at the same time? He would be disgusted. Mikey shook his head. No one can ever find out about his inces- nope. That doesn't sound right for this matter. Mikey smiled. Hmmmm… Turtlecest?

**WHILE IN THE LOUNGE ROOM**

Laughter filled the lair as they continued watching the movie. Leo and Raph shared the couch, April on the arm chair, Mikey and Don on some blankets and cushions and Casey leaning against the couch. Leo smiled. One big happy family he thought as he gazed around at the group of teens.

Raph wasn't really watching the TV; he was actually looking at Leo's reflection, the happiness, the tears of joy and laughter and the pride of our family. Raph believed that telling Leo how he felt would destroy all that. How could he-

The movie was suddenly put on pause.

"Raph! Did you ask Leo about the thing or not? I've gotta tell my friend." Casey asked. Raph quickly remembered the Halloween party.

"Yeah. Yeah, I told him." He replied, trying to grab the remote. Casey held it away.

"What about D and M? They know yet?"

"I'll go tell them now! Just put the friggin film back on." Raph growled as he stood and went into the kitchen where his 2 brothers were talking. Raph was curious so he listened.

Oh god. He thought. Don's going on about his dream girlfriend. For once I feel sorry for Mikey. Raph was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice Don coming out of the kitchen.

"Raph! What are you doing?" Don said, clearly surprised and suspicious at what his brother was doing. Raph went red as he tried to think of a good excuse. Don just rolled his eyes and walked away. Raph caught his arm.

"We're all going to a Halloween party. You coming? 31st of October. Casey's friend." Don smiled and nodded. "Hell yeah!"

Raph smiled at his retreating brother. He turned in only to hear a loud sigh. Mikey? He walked in and there he was: Sitting at the table desire and sadness gleaming in his eyes. They soon had a brim of humour as Mikey gave a soft smile.

"Mikey?"

Mikey jumped as he saw his red banded brother walk in.

"Hey Raph!" he said a little too cheerfully. "What can I do for you?" Raph looked closely at his brother. Seeing straight through his act.

"Cut it out Mikey. What's eating ya?"

Mikey's smile faltered and he sighed. He stared at Raph. Could he tell Raph? Would he laugh or be serious? THINK OF THE CONSEQUENCES MIKEY! THINK OF THE CONSEQUENCES!

Mikey decided it was safe to tell his brother, so he mumbled. Raph leaned forward trying to catch the words but could make out nothing.

"Bit louder brother." He said encouragingly. He was curious about what Mikey had to tell him and wanted help out as much as possible. Mikey mumbled something again, though only a fraction louder. The only words Raph was able to catch were_ like_ and _brother. _

"One more time Mikey"

"I LIKE MY BROTHER" Mikey whisper shouted tears pooling at the edge of his eyes as he waited for his brother to laugh or run off to tell everyone. But Raph did neither. Mikey searched his eyes for disgust but only found understanding.

"That's okay Mikey. It's alright" Raph said gently as he gathered Mikey in his arms. "Wanna tell me who it is?"

Mikey looked up at him with amusement in his eyes. "You get to guess"

"Fine" Raph said. He then hesitated before asking "It's not me is it?"

Mikey just laughed. "You wish brother. Try again"

"It's not Leo right?" He tried again and Mikey noticed something I his eyes like a fierce lion protecting the pride. But Rah had something else in his eyes. Worry? Why would Raph be worried about him liking Leo unless... Unless he felt something…

"Mikey? MIIKEY!" His eyes were suddenly focusing on Raph's figure that was waving fingers in his face. Mikey nodded. "Is it Leo?" he repeated.

"No"

"Then, if you're serious, it's…"

"Yes."

An awkward silence fell between them and Raph decided to tell him his secret.

"Well… I kinda like-"

"Leo. Yeah. I kinda noticed that you went all stiff when you thought I liked him." Mikey said teasingly only to receive a growl and he soon screamed in fright as Raph jumped on him and began playfully beating him up.

"RAPH! MIKEY! What are you doing?" a sudden shout filled the kitchen. Both turtles turned to see their leader standing in front of them. Leo was glaring and had his arms crossed.

Raph rolled his eyes. "Easy Fearless. We were just having a bit of fun" he said smirking down at his younger brother who was squirming beneath him. Leo's glare just turned harder.

"Near a bunch of knives" he snarled and pointed to the rack of knives that had been sharpened and cleaned. Raph's eyes widened and he let go. YIKES! What if had pushed Mikey that way? He may have been hurt. He hung his head. Nice move Raph. Now he thinks you're a bone head like Casey!

Mikey started to shake. He had a thing with knives and stabbings and he never wanted Raph to get hurt! No matter how annoying he could be. Small tear pooled at his eyes as images came through.

"Mikey. Shh. Shh. It's alright. No one is hurt, no one is stabbed. I shoulda been more careful bro. so don't you dare blame yourself." Raph said fiercely while gently cradling him in his arms. Mikey's whimpers softened.

Leo watched this through hard eyes, but relaxed as he watched his brother be gently swayed by the emerald turtle. _Nice save Raph._ He thought a small smile appearing on his face as Mikey became his usual bouncy self.

"I'm gonna go back to the movie now." Mikey said cheerfully. Raph then remembered why he came here at all.

"Oh and Mikey?" his voice stopped his brother in his tracks. "We're going to a Halloween party in 2 days so get ready to have fun" Mikey just squealed and raced out excitedly. Raph and Leo both chuckled and glanced at each other. When their eyes met they quickly looked away.

"Um… Raph?" Leo asked hesitantly.

"Yeah Fearless?" He smirked while Leo just rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry about being so snappy. I- I shouldn't of yelled it's just, I don't what I'd do without you guys. You in particular. You're the one who always challenges me to become better and stronger for me family and team and I thank you for that" Leo stammered out his face darkening with each sentence.

Raph stared down at his older sibling. Raph had a growth spurt and was now 2 cm taller than Leo. He smiled and Leo smiled back. They both turned to walk of the room and Raph just couldn't stop staring at Leo's hips. They moved from side to side perfectly. Raph shook his head and looked at the screen. The couch was still empty so he and Leo returned to their previous spots.

Raph leaned down and whispered into Dons ear.

"Mikey knows about my LP" he whispered and Don had to cover up and giggle with a cough. Leo looked at them curiously. What was going on between those 2? What were they planning? He shrugged and turned his eyes back to the screen.

They had put on a different movie. Pitch Perfect. It was one of April's favourites and half way through the movie, everyone bar Leo, Raph and April had fallen asleep. They kept their laughing to a minimum so they don't wake the others. April began to get sleepy though so Leo and Raph moved off the sofa so she could lie down and fall asleep if she needed to. Leo and Raph enjoyed the end of the movie and started chatting about it quietly.

Little did they know that 2 brothers were listening and watching them. Don had pointed Leo and Raph to Mikey a while into the movie and Mikey nodded.

They walked out of the room and into the dojo because Raph couldn't control his laughter. Leo sat on one of the meditation mats and beckoned Raph to sit as well. Once they were bother seated comfortably, they began chatting.

"They had chosen some good songs"

"Yeah, I like the Magic one. It rocked." Raph was beaming.

Leo was also happy. He loved times like this where they could just chat and be friends. But Leo knew that he felt something towards his hot tempered brother.

He was always watching his movement, looking at him in admiration, wanting to spend every minute talking with him and he never left the blue banded turtles mind! Leo sighed. Why was this so tough?

"Leo? What's up bro?" Raph asked worry sparkling in his golden eyes. Leo just yawned. God was he tired! Raph just grinned.

"Bedtime for little leaders?" he said. Leo shook his head defiantly. But there was a smile cracking.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"No?"

"Yes" Leo's eyes widened. He had been tricked. He growled and tried to run away but Raph just picked him up and carried him off to his room. he laid Leo on the bed and just sat on the chair next to him. Leo looked at Raph suspiciously.

"Raphael. Why are you watching me sleep?" he asked accusingly. Raph chuckled.\

"Because I know that if I leave and go to my bed you'll just get up and do kata's or more training" he said smiling. Leo chuckled because it was true. He moved over and patted the matrass.

"Please." He said hopefully. Raph just shook his head but sighed when Leo asked again.

"Fine Fine"

Raph hopped in because it was freezing and he was soon warm under the blankets. Leo snuggled up close to his brother and fell asleep almost at once.

"Hey Raph?"  
>"Yeah?"<p>

"You told the others about the Halloween party right?"  
>"Yes"<p>

"Okay…"

A small silence.

"Night Hothead"

"Night Fearless"

Outside Leo's door, the others had all woken up and were discussing operation Raphenardo as Mikey called it.

"Well the party is the obvious place to make a set up" April suggested. "We could have a song playing and make them dance. This will just be like in the movies!" she squealed clapping her hands.

"I agree with the song and dance, but what? it needs to be sneaky yet normal and needs to be obviously romantic, but again, a rhythm." Don stated.

"OH! I KNOW! I KNOW! I KNOW!" Mikey shouted. He was smiling and he rummaged through the previous played DVD box and pulled out one. He inserted the disc into the TV and skipped so many scenes. He landed on one and a song filled the air. It was a girl and a boy in a boat in a lagoon… THE SONG WAS PERFECT!  
>"Alright! So Casey, can you get this song to be played at the party?" Don asked.<p>

"Totally" he said smiling.

Raph and Leo didn't know what was gonna hit them.

**What movie do you think it is? Send in you votes! Don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**I'm back! Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

**Some people had trouble trying to work out what movie I was talking about! Well, as the nice, considerate and friendly person I am, (or believe I am) I will give you ONE hint- what movie did was mentioned earlier? Hope it helps!**

**Bye! ENJOY: 3**

**END OF AUTHORS NOTE**

Mikey woke up and yawned softly. He licked his dry lips and stared around at the living room, smiling at the sleeping forms that lay around him. April was lying on the couch and Donnie was sleeping soundlessly on the armchair. Mikey's eyes narrowed. Why couldn't Don see that April was in love with Casey? ARGH! Casey was on the ground like Mikey, surrounded by pillows and blankets. They all looked so innocent... THEY DESERVE A PRANK! The thought made Mikey smile.

He smirked as he saw Leo's door in the same position as last night. They had planned a set up to get Raph and Leo together and it was going to work without a doubt. Mikey began to make his way into the kitchen and he looked at the clock in astonishment. It was 9:46 already! YIKES! Leo was going to be angry! He was up at 5 am usually! But they had gone to bed at like 2am in the morning!

"Hey Mikey" Mikey yelped softly as he turned to see Raph seated at the table with a glass in his hand. He glanced at his older brother. How long has he been there?

"Hey bro" Mikey chuckled nervously. His brother was fiddling with a fork that lay on the table, not meeting

"Er… Mikey? Can I ask you something?" Raph's question shook him out of his thoughts. He smiled reassuringly at Raph, nodding.

"Sure what's up?"

"Um… How do I tell Leo? Or even get that thought across without him seeing it as a joke?"

Mikey thought hard before answering. "I think we should let Mother Nature do its thing man. I mean, you don't want to tell him too early or too late or anything so wait for when the time seems right. And just tell him straight forward to his face, then he won't know it's a joke. Catch my drift?" He responded hoping Raph had caught on.

Raph smiled and nodded. "I don't want to hurt him, or for him to hate me" he mumbled.

"No he won't! You never know! He might fancy you back" Mikey sang. Raph rolled his eyes.

"The others are still sleeping aren't they?"

"Yeah"  
>"Bored?"<br>"Nope. I am going to set my prank up." Mikey said, mischief gleaming in his child like eyes. Raph grinned evilly.

"Count me in"

**With Leo**

Leo woke to a cold bed. Raph had stayed with him half the night and left during the middle to get to sleep in his hammock and to put some blankets on the others who had fallen asleep. Leo smiled softly.

Raph was very soft and caring when something went wrong. Like the time when (before Leo had left) when they were 10 when Mikey lost his comic book. Raph spent all day looking for it but when they couldn't Raph made Mikey a special one and was Mikey's favourite.

There was also the time when they were 8 when Don needed more parts of his invention and Raph was the only one he went to look for it. He came back with the right parts, and a fear of spiders.

Leo smiled. He then heard voices drift up to his bedroom and looked up to see Raph peeking in. He smiled and Raph smirked back.

"Morning Fearless"

"Morning Hothead" Leo retorted. Raph look taken back but grinned a second later. In his eyes there was amusement, but layered with something else. Was it, longing? Leo frowned on the inside. He walked in and sat on the bed next to Leo.

"So… you excited about tomorrow?" Raph asked. Leo was excited, but nervous. He had never been to a club, or a bar or a party. He didn't know how to act. Heck, he didn't even know how to dance!

A light blush had forced its way through at this thought and Raph noticed immediately and frowned at his brother's face. He kneeled by the side of the bed as Leo lay down trying to avoid eye contact with Raph. Raph raised a hand began slowly stroking Leo's cheek.

"Leo? What's wrong? I told you, if it's the alcohol I promise we'll stay away" Raph said. Leo mumbled something. Raph leaned in.

"Repeat"

"It's not the alcohol I'm worried about" Leo repeated, "It's…" he broke as he face went darker and he muttered something.

"What?" Raph asked. Leo's eyes glittered with embarrassment and Raph felt that he was partly responsible.

Leo looked away from his brother's searching gaze and sighed. Oh Gods be with him!  
>"I- I can't dance" there. He had admitted it. He waited for the laughter and the words of scorn that would soon fall upon him.<p>

But neither came. Raph just stared at his brother, his gaze raking him over with such intensity Leo felt self-conscious. Leo was so embarrassed about not being able to dance? _That's what he must have wanted to tell me when I first explained the Halloween party_ Raph thought. Raph leaned forward near Leo's neck.

Leo was still waiting and was surprised to feel hot breath on his neck. Then his brother's voice.

"Me neither" Leo looked at Raph in surprise. Raph was staring back, amusement in his eyes, but honesty shone through harder. Leo smiled and laughed, relieved. Leo yawned and stretched. He got out of his bed and kept stretching. He then turned back to his brother who just kept staring at his body.

Embarrassed he coughed and Raph stopped staring. Chuckling awkwardly he left the room and Leo just stared at Raph with a small smile.

He leaned against the wall and sighed. He knew why Raph made him happy and shy. He loved being around Raph and thought of him as more than a brother. But he couldn't allow these feelings. He was leader. Raph's leader and brother! Leo couldn't deny these feelings, but he knew that they were wrong. Falling for your brother is… just not right.

What would Master Splinter say? Would he disown him? Raph wouldn't even accept how he felt and would just avoid him. Leo knew that Raph thought of Leo just as a brother and nothing else besides a pain ass but that's pretty much it.

But Leonardo couldn't get rid of these stupid girly feelings! He even had dreams about him and Raph together, and then the dream turned into a nightmare as Raph suddenly rejected him. He finished getting ready after 10 minutes but couldn't get Raph out of his mind.

"Aragh!" Leo grunted in annoyance. This was more dramatic than one of Sensei's stories! He shook his head and walked out in time to see Raph and Mikey taping everyone where they lay. He watched the scene unfold from the balcony at the top. He chuckled at what they had done.

Casey was on the ground and he looked a bit like a mummy. Only head was clear. Don's hands were tied behind his back and his feet were tied together. He was _still _asleep! Leo chuckled. The two were moving on April. They tied her hands and feet like Don and high threed each other for their handy work.

"Um… I guess I wasn't supposed to see that?" Leo asked, deciding to give his brothers a fright. Mikey turned and stared at Leo dismay while Raph turned to Leo with fear. Wait! Fear? Why would Raph be scared? He was fine a minute abo. Well… 17 to be exact. _Great, now I'm starting to sound like Donnie_ he thought bitterly.

"Uh…we… um… we were just" Mikey was trying speak and looked at Raph for help but Raph was still staring Leo stiffly and not moving. Mikey had a look of understanding in his eye and whispered something which Raph relaxed to.

"Sorry Leo. Just got worried. Thought there was a spider" Raph said rubbing the back of his neck. Leo smiled and laughed softly.

"Now, can someone care to explain why you were tying your own comrades?" he asked, smiling at the sleeping forms now tied up.

Mikey grinned. _Oh boy, _Leo thought. _Here we go._

"Weeeell…" Mikey began, "I felt that today was the mood for a prank! And everyone was here, except you Leo, but Raphael over here managed to persuade me not to prank you" he said smirking at Raph who, if he was embarrassed, hid it well.

"Well if you want to get a lecture and hard punishment is my guest" he growled. Raph sent a half glare at his younger bro. Mikey just wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"You sure it was that?" A blush finally appeared on Raph's cheeks. He growled louder and jumped on Mikey, the two of them shouting and grunting as they tumbled along the ground waking the others up.

"Hey!" Donnie exclaimed as he noticed that his hands and legs had been taped. Case's eyes widened in astonishment. He struggled to undo the wrappings that wove tightly around his weaker frame. April was doing the same, but all were failing miserably. Raph and Mikey stopped fighting to watch and were soon laughing and rolling all over the floor.

"Okay huddle up team" April said and Don and Casey tried to get over as fast as they could, sneakily tripping each other up. Once they reached her they started whispering. Leo caught some of the strategy and nodded his head in approval from his perch. He hadn't come down yet, so he was still watching from the railing. Mikey and Raph were too bust laughing to realise that they were plotting.

"I'm going to my lab to get some scissors or cutting supplies. That way we can get out of this" Don said loudly. "You two wait here, I'll be right back," He started hopping off to his lab. Mikey and Raph let him get in, but then ran in after him, not noticing that their human friends had escaped to the dojo.

In there, they used some katana blades to cut April's tapes before she helped unravel Casey. They heard a voice from the outside, Raph's.

"Hey! Where are ya scissors- IT'S A TRAP!" Casey and April grabbed some wooden Bo staffs (3) and raced out of the dojo with a cry. They collided with Raph all fell over. A loud thud had filled the air and they were all rubbing a part of their body: Casey, his arm that he had hit on Raph's shell, Raph, his chin where he banged it on the Bo stick and April who was being squashed by a mutant turtle.

Mikey came in and started laughing again.

"This isn't funny!" They chorused. Raph soon got off April and she stood up, brushing dust off her rumpled clothes. Casey stood up as well.

They all headed towards the kitchen, hungry. Leo finally came down and sat next to Raph who only went dark and looked away. It was 10:37, and they had all missed breakfast but Leo decided that they would have a brunch.

Mikey and April started cooking immediately. They all started talking at once;

April and Mikey discussing what to make: settled on bacon, eggs, juice and toast with some fruit. Don was talking to Leo while glaring at Casey who was glaring back. They were talking about new training ideas. Raph and Casey were chatting about motorcycles, when Casey suddenly called out to everyone.

"Soooo… what are you all coming for the Halloween party?" he asked. Raph shook his head at him. Leo rolled his eyes while Don gave a dramatic sigh.

"Well shell brains" Don sated, the glaring contest still continuing. "We are turtles so do you think we've had time to shop?"

Casey rolled his eyes. Raph eyes widened as an idea came to him

"We don't have to dress up" He said, but he just called confusion on the others so he tried to explain his plan:  
>"Well, we could pretend that we are humans dressed up like mutant ninja turtles. That way we don't have to wear an outfit or worry about our identity because it's Halloween! Everyone is dressing up!" He stated confidently. The others thought this over. Don was the first to speak.<p>

"I think it could work"  
>"No! We have too much of a risk at being discovered!" Leo said, fear springing up. Raph understood that Leo was just worried for them. Casey chuckled.<p>

"You're like a protective mother Leo, you know that right?" Leo flinched at his words. Raph turned on his best friend and slapped him on the arm as Leo bolted to his room. Don sighed.

"Raph, you better talk to him. Casey will upset him, April and Mikey need to keep cooking and I will just get in the way. So go" Raph nodded and stood up. He walked up to his brother's room and knocked softly.

"L-Leo?" he called unsurely. The door opened an inch, just so Leo could see who it was. He saw emerald skin and golden eyes staring at him in worry. It was Raph.

Leo just went to close the door when Raph called again.

"Leo? Please? Can we talk?" Leo hesitated before nodding at the figure and opening the door. Raph stepped in and saw that Leo was just starting to meditate. The mat had just been laid out and the candle was freshly lit.

He panicked. "If I'm disturbing your peace, I'll leave" he said. He didn't want to, but respected Leo too much to intrude. Leo smiled and bent down to blow the candle out.

It breathed a puff of smoke, a bit like a dragon. Raph smiled at how Leo started twirling his fingers near the smoke, making them appear in swirly shapes. Leo always had a fascination with smoke swirls; ever since they were young he would always weave his fingers through the smoke. He once took a photo of one that looked like a katana.

"Now, what did you want to talk about?"

_Oh, God, where do I start?_

"Please just ignore Casey. He was only joking with ya. I mean, what he said wasn't right and trust me I'm gonna beat the bone head up ok? I hope you're still coming" Raph said, resting a hand on Leo's shoulder.

"I- I don't know" was all Leo said. He sighed and sat on the bed, sadness glimmered in his eyes.

"It's not Casey. I'd love to come, but I don't know if I can do it. I can't dance, I think I can act properly and that's about it! I'll just be an embarrassment! Even Mikey and Don can dance properly!" Leo said finall. Raph smiled and sat close beside his brother.

"I can teach ya" Leo's eyes widened in surprise and he stared at Raph.

"But I thought you couldn't dance" Leo said teasingly, but he was still very surprised. Why would Raph offer to teach him how to dance?

"Well… I _know_ two types of dancing" Raph said with a proud expression. "Ya see, there is Party Dancing, which I can't teach it to you exactly. Party dancing is doing what the Rhythm is telling you to do. Ya gotta be one with the beat" he said. Leo raised an eyebrow. _Really Raph? You sure you're not just editing some lines from a book? _Leo thought but didn't say it. His brother was trying to help him.

"OK" Leo said. Raph made it sound easy. Raph smirked evilly.

"And the other, is ballroom." Leo's eyes widened to the size of Jupiter and his mouth dropped open. _BALLROOM DANCING? DO I REALLY NEED TO LEARN THAT?_

Leo went bright red, and it made Raph laugh.

"It aint that bad Fearless" he said smiling what was meant to be a grin of reassurance but ended up as one of pure amusement.

"Look, I'll just show ya. You do the female part. _Just for now_" he added as his brother glared at him and opened his mouth to argue. "Just so you can see what I do, and then you can do it, Kay?"

Leo grumbled for a minute, and then nodded. "Don't you dare film, or tell the others" he growled before standing up beside his brother.

"Wouldn't dream of it" Raph retorted, though it was a lie.

He placed a hesitant hand on Leo's waist. Leo put his arm on Raph's shoulder. They both raised their hands and Leo watched contently at there now entwined hands while Raph looked at his brother's face.

Leo looked back up and they both stared. Leo was starting to get a bit embarrassed.

"Er… Raph?" he asked awkwardly.

"Yeah Leo" Raph was acting as though nothing was wrong.

"What are we doing?"  
>Raph leaned in so his breath tickled Leo's ear slit.<p>

"We're not dancing"

Leo' eyes widened before he laughed loudly. Of course! Raph said he knew about dancing! Not how! Raph chuckled and gently began to sway. Leo raised his eyebrow.

"I'm guessing this is closest thing you can get to dancing?" he said teasingly. Raph gave a mock sigh and said.

"I'm sorry we're not all perfect Fearless" he said.

"Oh I'm far from perfect" he said. It was true. Master Splinter said that there was always room for improvement.

Raph looked at his brother deeply and whispered, "You'll always be perfect to me" Leo's eyes widened and stared at Raph. There was perhaps 2cm distance between them.

Before either could do anything, a sudden knock made them leap apart.

"Raph? Leo? You ok? Breakfasts ready and we're not eating without you" Mikey's voice drifted towards them and Raph sighed as he grabbed his sais that he had left on Leo's bed.

He winked at his brother and walked out of the room. Leo stared at Raph. What had he meant by those 6 little words? Leo shook his head and followed Raph out of the room.

**YAY! This is my LONGEST chapter! Took me forever! Special shout outs to:  
>Starclanbewithyou- thanks for supporting me in this story!<strong>

** 55- You have been a faithful friend! I owe you so much!  
>tmntlover2013- you have supported me from the beginning! Thanks for all the comments and ideas!<strong>

**And everyone else who reviewed! I LOVE YOU!**

**Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**It's me again! Ok, so I am really happy that people are liking this story and I am soooo HAPPY! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! And! I'm going to be doing some music one shots! YAY!**

**There can be pairings or no pairings, love, hate, drama, EVERYTHING! Just submit the song mood character and/or pairing. Bye! I hope you enjoy!  
>END OF AUTHORS NOTE<strong>

Mikey raced down the stairs and skidded to halt once he was inside the kitchen. The others had sent him eavesdrop on the two. Mikey still thought it was unfair they had to put it to a vote and not draw straws or something.

They all turned expectantly. Mikey had only listened in on the last couple of minutes.

"Mikey! What did you find out?" April asked, the tree of them giving Mikey their full attention, only to be rewarded with some shushing sounds. Don opened his mouth to say something when Raph walked in. Don's eyes widened in understanding. Mikey must have told them to come out so that it leave each other. Once separated, they will be thinking about it non-stop and it will make them closer! Mikey was a genius! At some things at least…

A nudge on Donnie's elbow shifted him out of his dreams when he saw April she smiled and leaned into whisper in his ear slit.

"Casey, Mikey and I will meet in your lab for operation Raphenardo as Mikey calls it. That okay with you?" she asked, keeping an eye on Raph as he started to eat his meal. Don nodded and returned to his own meal. April let out a gasp and reached into her bag.

"Oh Mikey! I forgot to give you this!" She brought out some Oreos and Mikey's eyes lit up. He grabbed a couple and shoved them in his face. His delighted expression soon turned to one of distaste. Like, EXTREAME distaste!

He spat the crumbs and cream into the sink. Grabbing a tea towel, he wiped his mouth and stared at April.

"What. was. That?" He asked putting an angered expression. April looked kinda scared.

"Er… tooth paste Oreo?" she said giggling nervously. Mikey narrowed his eyes and everyone in the room thought he was going to scream. They held their breaths and waited.

But fits of laughter cam instead. Shock was the only word that could cover it. Everyone thought that Mikey would be mad that he had been pranked.

"That is awesome! Who gave it to you?" he said through fits if laughter. Everyone smied and soon joined in.

"What's so funny?" everyone stopped and stared at the voice. Leo walked in his eyes crinkling into a smile.

"Well?" he said and then saw Oreo crumbs and tooth paste. His eyes lit up in delight, as he stared at April.

"You used them! Thank God!" he said with a small giggle. Everyone stared in astonishment. The prank… was Leo's?  
>"Wait, you GAVE April that?" Raph asked and Leo nodded in response.<p>

"It was when I was space hero's he spilt milk over my katana's and I missed the show. I was mad. And then during one of our missions, he alerted the foot and THEN-"

"I get it Leo! Sorry bro!" Mikey said smiling. Leo smiled back before turning to Don.

"Do you have some panidol? My head is throbbing." Don nodded.

"In the lab next to the first aid kit"

"Cool. Thanks" he said before walking out of the lab. Raph had watched the scene unfold and was now watching his brother leave. Don just smiled.

Leo walked out and glanced back to see Raph staring at him. He blushed and continued making his way towards the lab. He found the pills, but they weren't in any packaging. Just a plastic bag. He looked at them trying to identify which was the one we needed. They both looked the same.

_One must be stronger,_ he considered, as he picked up one packet. He put 2 pills in his mouth, his normal dose,

A searing agony soon filled his insides.

"ARGH!" 

**In the lounge room**

Raph and Casey had put on the TV and were watching the basketball. The clock read 11:28am, and Mikey was helping April clean up.

"So…" Casey said trying to make a conversation.

"So…" Raph replied, his mind more on a certain brother than what Casey was saying.

"I forgot what time you have to be at the thing tomorrow." He said

"Oh yeah! What time? We'll get there 20 minutes after the party starts kay?"

"Yeah sure. It's at-"

A scream interrupted him and it sounded like…

"LEO!" Raph shouted.

**In the kitchen**

Mikey and April cleaned the kitchen up while chatting about the most random stuff.

"I mean, who and their right minds could burn toast? Its not Rocket science!" Mikey yelled. He was talking about Leo's cooking skills and honestly, April was having a ball. She laughed and laughed. Don who was playing with some small machine stopped and stared at her.

_She was so beautiful_ he thought in awe. Mikey noticed the look and he sighed. _I wish he would look at _me_ like that… but it will never happen._

April noticed Mikey didn't feel so happy anymore, but before she could ask why, a scream broke out. Don knocked his coffee.

The scream was soon followed by Raph's shout.

"LEO!"

**Hahahaha! I think this is what you call, a cliffhanger! Hehehe! I know its short, but my last one was sooooooooooo long! I promise to update ASAP!**

**Love you all!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Hello! Okay, so chapter 11 has been deleted. This is my new chapter 11. Not many people enjoyed the twist I didn't agree with it either. So let's find out what really happened after Leo took the pill…**

**END OF AUTHORS NOTE**

The family rushed into the lab to see the oldest turtle lying on the ground unconscious but shaking visibly. Raph and Don dashed to his side and Don carefully checked his pulse and let out a sigh of relief.

"He's still alive" he said and the group felt a little bit of weight lift off their shoulders.

"Will he be alright?" Mikey asked, shaking slightly. Don stood up and hugged his youngest brother.

"I don't know Mikey. I need to find out what caused this and see what damage it will do. If we're lucky, it might not do any damage but there will always be that risk that we can't save him. Raph" he said, calling softly to the turtle that was kneeling beside his older brother.

"Yeah?" he asked, not taking his eyes off his brother. Don glanced at Mikey and Casey as a sign to leave. They nodded and walked out, Casey putting an arm around Mikey. Don's stomach burned but he didn't know why. Why did that scene make me feel so… so… upset? He thought. He shook the thought away and kept talking to Raph.

"I need you to carry Leo. We need to get him on to the hospital bed. I can check him there ok?"

Raph nodded and picked Leo up as if he were a delicate flower. April had cleared the bench and grabbed some useful tools that would be needed, but she stopped, staring at Raph.

They are soooo meant to be she thought gleefully. Leo was laid on the table and Raph didn't leave his side. He bent down and whispered to him.

"You gotta be strong Fearless. We need ya here ok? I need ya." He whispered. "Stay strong" he added and walked away. He headed out to the outside. Don will bring him back. He has April to be his assistant so that will make it better.

Mikey was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands and Casey was sitting next to him trying to reassure him that Leo would be fine.

"Shh. It's alright Mikey. Leo will be fine. Donnie's git everything under control" Raph heard Casey say as he drew near.

"R-Raph" Raph's heart broke at his brother's voice. It sounded strained and sad. Raph walked over and gave his brother a small hug. He hated showing affection like this but his brother needed it.

"It will be okay Mikey. Remember, it's Donnie who's with him" he said smiling.

They waited in the open space of the lair for a couple of hours. April came out shaking her head in exasperation. Raph immediately rushed to her side asking questions.

"Is he okay? Will he get better? Did ya find what was wrong?" he questioned frantically with Mikey up at his side at once. April sighed and shook her head.

"He took a friggin sleeping pill! They don't go to well with animals and he will be out for a while. But don't worry" she added quickly as Raph suddenly opened his mouth to repeat some of the questions. "He'll be ok. He should be waking up in an hour. I better get going. Casey, come. We gotta go help with the party tomorrow." She waved back and Casey followed after giving Mikey a comforting hug.

They left the lair. Mikey sighed and walked towards his room.

"I'm gonna go to bed. We have the party tomorrow and I'd like to be up and ready! Night bro!" he said. Raph mumbled "night".

Mikey turned and smiled at Raph. "He'll be okay Raph. Don't worry"

Those were his parting words as he left for his beauty sleep. Raph looked around the room before tip toeing to the lab.

He saw his brother and his heart melted. Leo was lying on a bed with a blanket wrapped around him. He looked so innocent. Raph smiled at his secret crush before turning to leave.

"Aren't you going to stay?" a voice stopped him. Don was standing near the door way with an extra pillow and blanket. Raph hesitated before answering.

"You're better at this stuff Donnie" he protested as Don shoved the stuff into his arms and started herding him towards the chair.

"Just do this Raph!" He sighed before walking out of the room. Raph grumbled, but they soon died away as he looked at Leo. He smiled at the figure and sat on the chair where he would be sleeping. He was rearranging the pillows into a more comfortable position when Raph heard Leo moan. He looked and saw his brother shivering slightly.

Raph grabbed the blanket and wrapped his brother up. Leo smiled at the new found warmness and snuggled deeper into the mass of pillows and blankets.

_Must be enjoying his sleep_ Raph thought in amusement as he checked the time. The day _had _gone fast. It was 9pm.

"Night Bro. See ya tomorrow." Raph whispered into Leo's ear while laying a small kiss on his forehead.

He never noticed that once he turned around, one of Leo's eyes opened and he smiled at his brother.

_Night my sweet, Raphael…_

**So! Is this better! I hope so! ****J****If any complaints, please tell me! Review please!  
>I LOVE YOU ALL!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**So, I think most people agreed that the last chapter was better. Now, who is ready for this chapter? The party is coming up! YIKES! I thought that at 4 chapters it would have been done. But no… I must be a slow writer! :) Anyway, here you go!**

**END OF AUTHORS NOTE**

The lab was silent except for the quiet hum of the heater and a young turtle was just getting up. Leo scanned the room in surprise. Why was he in the lab? And then the recounts of yesterday appeared in his mind. He chuckled as he slipped out of the bed that he had been laid in and walked to the lab door in silence, only to be stopped by deep grumble.

"Now where are you going?" he heard Raph sigh as he got up and stumbled over to Leo, picking him and chucking him on the bed. Leo squealed in surprise and hit Raph on the head.

"RAPHAEL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he whisper shouted which stopped Raphael in his tracks. He glanced over and looked at his brother! He was awake! Thank the Gods! And Donatello.

"You're awake!" he said brining the chair closer. Leo raised an eyebrow. Why did he sound so relieved? Leo began to worry about how long he had been out.

"Yes I am! Now why did you throw me in the bed!" he demanded and Raph felt as is his face was on fire. He took a deep breath and tried to explain.

"Ya kept sleep walking alright? And I had to drag you into bed" he said and he turned and left the room slamming the door. Leo winced. His brother had only been trying to help him, and he had been rude. Raph was in the dojo when Leo decided to apologize, just sitting on the dojo floor, talking to his pet.

"I mean, he'll never understand… chew on your leaf if ya think I'm right Spike" he told his turtle as he rambled on. The turtle just looked at him with a stern gaze. But he never took a bite of the leaf.

"Hey" a voice interrupted and Raph saw Leo walk in looking sad. He rolled his eyes and then glared at a space on the wall.

"What?"

"I-I just wanted to say that I'm sorry" Leo mumbled. Raph decided to play a small joke with his brother that they hadn't done since they were little. He forgave Leo, and Leo deserved this.

"I didn't quite hear that." He called out. Leo looked up in surprise and his face grew into a grin. Raph had forgiven him, so he played along. He tried again, a tad louder but Raph went on.

"Fearless, speak up" he called and he chuckled as he heard Leo sigh in exasperation.

"Ok! I AM SORRY!" He shouted and Raph jumped in surprise. Leo was still smiling and Raph got up and walked over to his brother.

"I really am though Raph…" he said quietly and Raph grabbed his chin and lifted his head.

"I know" Raph said and they both smiled. They stared until they heard their brothers in the kitchen. Leo snapped first and turned on his heel and walked away quickly.

_Stupid STUPID LEO! You can't fall in love! It's wrong to love your own brother! He will reject you, your brothers will hate you and Master Splinter will disown you! GET IT IN YOUR HEAD! _ a voice shouted in his head.

Leo mentally nodded in agreement. Everything that voice said was true. He sighed and continued his way to the kitchen only to be stopped by 2 foot ninja's. He got into an immediate attack position.

How did they get into the lair? They weren't allies any more.

But these foot ninja's looked a bit different in size. They were extremely muscly and were fat in their backs. Not to mention their fingers looked strange.

He kicked them and gave the one on his right a punch.

"LEO! STOP! IT'S ME, MIKEY!"

Leo stopped and stared. He grabbed the mask which revealed Michelangelo's head. He did the same to the other which was Donnie's head. All three brothers laughed and laughed.

Leo had fallen for the same prank 2 years ago before he left for South America. As Raph walked in, he saw the costumes and Leo. They were all still laughing and didn't notice him.

Raph looked Leo's face. It looked so joyous and happy. He smiled and he walked into the area and grabbed three bags and tossed them at each of his brothers.

"Raph, what is this?" Leo asked. Raph shook his head.

They opened the bags carefully and each gave a cry of astonishment and awe.

"Neat bro! I got lollies! And the best! "Mikey shouted. Don smiled and thanked his brother for his gum and Mentos and tic-tac's. Anything to suck on while doing work was Don's Halloween treat.

Leo still didn't say anything. He had looked in the bag and his face betrayed his shock. Don dragged Mikey to the lab, saying they could do some trades and see how much they got. Raph placed a hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Is it alright?" he asked unsure. He knew that Leo liked this brand of chocolate, and it had taken forever to find, but he suddenly doubted that he had selected the right brand.

"Leo?" he said again.

Leo turned to Raph with happiness glimmering in his eyes. He jumped on Raph and gave him a hug so tight; Raph thought he had squeezed the breath out of him.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Leo shouted happily as he hugged him. This was why he liked Raph. Although he was a hot head, violent and hard headed, he was kind, compassionate and generous as well.

Raph smiled. He had brought an even bigger smile to Leonardo's face.

"Happy Halloween Leo!" he said as he let go. Leo smiled.

"Happy Halloween Raph"

They grabbed a small breakfast and decided to prank there other brothers who were still in Donnie's lab. They set it up perfectly and waited for their prey to come. Soon enough, the two did come out chatting.

Leo and Raph grabbed a cake out and placed it in front of them.  
>"I also bought this from the bakery! Try it! It's awesome!" Mikey smiled and took a slice that was offered. Don also took one and they both took a bite.<p>

After 4 seconds their mouths scrunched up and they spat out what they thought was cake. It was actually sponge covered in tooth paste. Leo and Raph laughed and high threed each other for their success.

"TRICK OR TREAT!" they yelled as they continued laughing. Mikey and Don secretly smiled at each other. Plan Raphenardo was in action! And tonight, they were going to succeed.

"Really Leo? That's twice with a prank that involves tooth paste!" Mikey complained, but he was laughing as well.

The phone started ringing and Don went to answer it.

"Hello?"

Muffled voices were over the phone line and Don smiled and nodded.

"Okay, Casey, thanks! We'll be there!"

He hung up and turned to the expectant group.

"Casey was just telling us the time that the party started and ended. He suggested coming probably half an hour or an hour after the party has started, but we can leave at the same time. Is that okay Leo?" he asked knowingly. Leo would be worried about being seen.

Leo smiled. "It's fine by me. You guys just need a good time."  
>Raph raised his eye while Mikey said "What about you? Aren't you going to have a good time?"<p>

Leo let out a small laugh.

"Me? The uptight leader? Have a good time? I can try Mikey, but I'm more content to just watching and maybe talking with Casey and April"

Raph rolled his eyes. He leaned over to whisper into Leo's ear.

"You forgot all the moves I showed ya?" Leo's cheeks turned pink but be smiled and whispered back.

"Not at all. I remember all of it. It's just putting it into action" Raph smirked and Don came over.

"So Leo, what did you learn from yesterday's experience?" he sounded like a teacher trying to get a little kid to say what he learned.

Leo just smiled.

"Never take a pill that is just lying around in the lab as it may put me to bed like sleeping beauty" he stated.

"ARGH! SHE WAS THE MOST HIDIOUS PRINCESS EVER!" Mikey shouted, his face screwing up. They all had a small laugh.

Leo checked the clock. 7:26Am. Time for some meditation. He slipped away while the others started to make breakfast. He sat on the mat and lit his favourite candle. It was the one that Raphael had made for him as a birthday gift.

He and Mikey had collected the wax and he had asked Donnie to print some designs off for him so he could carve a nice pattern. He had also engraved some Sais and a katana crossing. Leo inhaled the soft sweet honey coated fragrance and sighed.

He lit another. It was one that Master Splinter had made with Raph so he could make his proper gift. It had a vanilla scent and he adored the 2 mixed together.

He frowned. Master Splinter. They hadn't heard from him in the four days since he left. How was he? Leo wondered what he was doing and smiled. Probably meditating like Leo. He chuckled and continued on setting his mind to focus on his breathing.

In the kitchen Raph and Mikey were cooking while Don was setting the table. Mikey then winked at Raph and Raph smirked back. They both thought the day needed one more prank…

"Hey Don, could you grab me that box in the fridge?" Mikey asked innocently. Don nodded and opened the fridge. He pulled it out and gave it.

"Can you open it for me?"

Then Don started to sense something odd as he opened the package. He looked what was inside it and screamed.

Inside was a carrot. Donnie hated carrots. Their looks, taste, everything. He glared at his brothers before pegging at them. It landed on Raph's shoulder, but he barely noticed.

They kept cooking and during that time, Donatello had gotten his revenge by dumping goo on Raph's Sais which looked innocent and doing the same to Mikey, but also covering them in yolk. They all laughed so hard and when breakfast was ready, Donnie sent Raph to fetch Leo.

Leo was still sitting on the ground and his eyes were closed gently, but there was a small crease in his brow and a frown tugging at his lips. A small sigh had escaped him and he let his shoulders sag for a minute before resuming his former position.

Rah walked over as quietly as he could and he covered Leo's eyes. Leo gave a small yelp before reaching his hands up to the ones that had blinded him.

They moved off gently and Leo looked up to see Raph smiling. He couldn't help but grin back.

"So… how was ya meditating? Did ya see Master Splinter? I know that some people can do that sort of stuff after years of meditating." He said as he sat down next his brother. Leo shook his head before replying.

"I haven't seen him and I don't know how to do that yet, but I couldn't focus today. My spirit is trying to tell me something Raphael, but I don't know what…" Leo trailed off thinking.

Raph thought back to how calm Leo had looked. Maybe if he did some meditating as well he might become less hot tempered. He decided to share his thoughts with his brother.

"Um… Leo?"

"Yes, Raph?"

Oh boy. This was harder than it looks!

"Do… do you think I could join you meditating every night? For my nerves" he said quickly. Leo smiled at Raph, but the sai wielder noticed that it looked kinda sad.

"Sure Raph! You're most welcome to" he told Raph. His brother leaned over and put a hand on Leo's shoulder.

"And it would be great to spend some time with you" he added. It was true. He had missed his brother and lately, they have been having some great times together. But Raph wanted to see more of his brother's world, to hear about the jungle and the village, but he could never ask.

When Raph said this Leo's eyes widened and he turned towards the lit candles, blowing them out until his blush had cleared off.

"Thanks Raph. I'd like to spend more time with you to" he said casting a smile towards Raphael. Raph then stood up and yawned. He offered his hand to Leo who took it gladly. But Raph had pulled quicker and Leo had moved faster so they collided with Leo on top of Raph, just laying half on his plastron. Leo tried to get up, but slipped banging his chin.

Raph was blushing uncontrollably and Leo was feeling very uncomfortable. He soon got up and pulled Raph up with him.

They walked out of the room and smiled at each other.

They began speaking, but through their eyes.

_Sorry about that- Leo said_

_Not your fault_ Raph smirked as he told Leo this.

_If you insist _came Leo's cheeky reply. Raph growled which basically said, you better not annoy me!

Leo giggled slightly and walked faster. But Raph kept pace. They were soon racing for the kitchen and both landed in their chairs.

"I was faster!"  
>"Ya were not! I was"<p>

"No way! You were like snail"

"I'll get ya for that!"

Mikey rolled his eyes but he was secretly enjoying the friendly competition. He looked at their faces and saw how happy they were.

Why couldn't he make Don happy? All he did was annoy him and ruin his projects. Wow. Some way of making someone happy Mikey.

He placed some pancakes on each plate before grabbing the jam, syrup, chocolate chips, sprinkles and gummy bears. They all liked to decorate their pancakes differently.

Raph nodded his thanks before digging in. Leo smiled and thanked him while rolling his eyes at Raph. Don came in and smiled. He sat down and raised an eyebrow at Raph. Raph started back, confused. Don nodded towards Leo who was too busy wolfing down his pancakes and smiled. Raph just glared and stuck his tongue out.

"Er… Raph? What are you doing?" Leo asked suspiciously. He had caught his brother pulling some very weird faces beside him and him beginning to feel a little… freaked out.

"Nothing Leo! Nothing at all" Raph chuckled awkwardly. Leo just stared at him before shrugging and eating his breakfast. The rest followed suit and soon, a load of dirty plates filled the sink.

Raph wasn't a good cook, but he was really good at cleaning. Mikey and Don went to go play a video game and Leo decided to watch.

While he was cleaning, he started humming a song. He didn't know why or what the song was from, but it had a catchy tune.

Leo was listening. Don had sent him to grab some munchies and Raph was going oblige when he heard his brother singing.

Raph then remembered some of the verses which he sang quietly.

(Singing)  
><em>Shut up and kiss me<em>

_Know you're gonna miss me kissing on you bedroom floor_

He then realised it was made by Reece Mastin. Raph smirked. _Wish I could say it to Leo, _he sighed as the thought passed through. He shook himself and continued cleaning.

Leo was still outside the door, waiting to hear more. Nothing came. He sighed and walked back over to the couch.

"Hey! Where eare our munchies?" Mikey demanded.

"Go get your own Munchies little brother" Leo chuckled before settling on the armchair. Raph looked in and walked through. He sat on the ground near Leo's and Don's feet. It was 9:51am and Casey had promised to pop in at lunch.

He stared at Leo who was laughing at the game and the constant put downs Mikey and Don were throwing at each other. He was attractive. Nice skin and muscle tone, lovely chocolate eyes…

Leo looked down at Raph to find him staring. He smield and waved both his hands. Raph snapped out of his day dream and turned his attention to the game.

They played for hours until they heard the lair door opening. Casey Jones was in the house.

"CASEY JONES IS IN THE HOUSE!" he shouted and Raph jumped up to greet his friend. Casey smiled and they did their hand shake. Mikey and Don wrapped up their game to say hello and Leo grabbed a small present that they had prepared.

"Happy Halloween Casey!" Leo said handing him a box. Casey opened it suspiciously and smiled when he saw a dozen of little chocolates.

"Thanks!" He said giving them all (besides Don) a hug. Don pretended to be interested in a pipe, but was soon squealing when Casey gave him a bear hug.

"CASEY JONES! GET OFF ME!" He shouted but he was smiling. Casey let go and smiled.

"Good to see you to Donnie" he laughed. He glanced at Raph awkwardly before whispering into Don's ear. Donnie nodded and grabbed Mikey.

"C'mon! We NEED to finish this game" and they walked back to the TV. Casey stared at the ground before saying something.

"Leo, do you mind leaving me and Raph for a bit? We need to talk." Leo narrowed his eyes before nodding. He walked off and Raph could not stop looking at his hips! Dang those hips looked nice!

"So…." Casey's voice drew him out of his thoughts.

"Whats up?"

Casey looked at Raph and smiled.

"What's this I here about you and Leo?"

**CLIFF HANGER!**


	13. Chapter 13

Raph stared at Casey, shock before growling and tugging his best friend towards his room. Once inside he pushed Casey against the wall.

"What do you know?" He hissed into his face. Casey flinched slightly before answering.

"Well, you have been acting weird lately and Don and me had these suspicions that you in fact liked Leo and he told me that you talked to him." He said carefully.

Raph sighed. He had suspected it was Don who had told him. He hadn't expected that Casey had been noticing his change in attitude.

"Why didn't you tell me Raph? I'm your best friend" Casey said softly, with only a trace of hurt lingering in his voice. Raph sighed and sat on his bed.

"I just couldn't Casey. I mean, it's not every day you fall for your brother" Raph snorted. Casey smiled softly.

"I aint judging. I just don't want you to be sad." He said. They shared a smile. Raph was now glad that he didn't have to tell his friend, but mad that Don had told him. _I'm gonna have to hit him, then thank him,_ Raph thought chuckling.

"We better be getting back to the guys" Casey says. Raph nods. They might start suspecting something.

They walked out of the room and into a deserted lounge room. They looked at the room and then back at each other in confusion. That is, until they heard a commotion in the kitchen.

"LEO NO! DON'T TOUCH THE BLENDER! EVERYONE RUN FOR TEHIR LIVES!" Mikey's shout echoed through the lair.

"Mikey! I'M NOT TOUCHING THE BLENDER!" An answering shout reached them before they both bolted towards the kitchen to find Leo sitting on the table with a scowl on his face.

"Jeez Leo! I was only joking, but you know you can't touch a cooking appliance without nearly wiping out the human race" Mikey said smiling. Leo kept scowling, but the corners of his mouth began to lift.

"Is he that bad?" Casey whispered to Raph. They had been watching the scene without the others noticing just yet.

Raph chuckled.

"Yep" he said before they made their way into the kitchen. The others barely acknowledged them.

"I'm not that bad!" Leo protested. Don just chuckled next to him.

"You kinda are Leo" He smiled. Leo looked away and was the first to notice Raph and Casey. He smiled and waved them over.

"Can you please tell them that I'm not that bad a cook?" He asked a note of exasperation in his tone. Raph just raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry Fearless, but I'm with Don and Mikey. You can't cook." Leo just smirked.

"Oh really. Well, how do you think I fed myself in South America?" Leo snapped. Raph pretended to think for a minute and the others started to snicker around him as he said sarcastically,

"Oh I don't know… you stole things from the villagers? Or ate fruits that don't need cooking to be eaten?" He said. The rest just started laughing and Leo rolled his eyes.

"Actually Raphael, the fruits there were very dangerous and needed to be cooked. I can't cook in a modern kitchen, but I sure can work a master piece with a pot, roots, fruits and campfire that's for sure" he said before hopping off the bench and walking out of the room.

Everyone stared at each other. But Raph just kept staring at Leo's hips that were heading towards the dojo. What was with his hips? Raph was addicted to them!

"Should I go get him?" Don asked. Mikey just shrugged and went rummaging through the cupboards. Don rolled his eyes and sat, lost in thought. His eyes turned to Raph and pointed towards the dojo. Raph nodded.

"Hey don?" he asked. Don turned to him expectantly.

"Yeah Raph?"

Raph smirked and came up to him. Don's eyes went wid. SLAP! Raph had just slapped Don's arm.

"Ouch! What the friggin hell Raph! Shit! That Hurts!" He exclaimed, rubbing the skin that was now turning a light shade of red.

"That was for telling Casey about my LP." Don was going to say something when Raph suddenly engaged him in a warm embrace.

"Thank you" he whispered and that made Don smile softly as he returned the hug. He let go and patted Raph on the back before walking over to the fridge for an ice pack. He deserved the hit and they both knew it while only one would admit it.

Raph let out a small sigh, but Don could detect it. He took Raph outside of the kitchen and smiled.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Raph just glanced at the dojo and Don understood everything from that one look. Raph went to say something when Don interrupted.

"Rejection? Don't tell him now if you don't want to yet. Just wait for when the time seems right ok?" he said and Raph nodded uncertainly. Don pushed him towards the dojo.

"Go to your princess" he whispered before running back towards the kitchen before Raph could launch himself at him.

Don chuckled as Raph headed to the dojo. This plan was gonna work! Casey gave him thumbs up and Mikey smirked.

"Those two don't know what hit the!" he whispered which made Don laugh. Mikey's heart began to flitter around in his chest. It always did when he heard Don's laugh. He returned to cooking with Casey and Don just sat down to study some technology that they had found one day after going to the dumpsite.

He tried to concentrate, but he kept glancing up whenever he heard Mikey and Casey laugh or joke. He scowled. Why was he feeling this way?  
>"Wow Don! What did the couch do to you bro?" Mikey's voice disturbed his thoughts. He looked at Mikey and smiled before turning back to his invention.<p>

"Nothing Mikey. Just having some trouble with this" He said. Mikey smiled sadly before turning away. Casey just smiled and gave Mikey a comforting hug. Casey knew of Mikey's crush because Mikey was too embarrassed to tell his brothers and April was not an option. So he was left with Casey.

Casey had actually listened to him and supported him. Casey was a bonehead, but he was also very comforting.

"C'mon Mikey. Let's keep cooking okay? We are only half way through the lesson! I need to know more" Casey said, hoping to distract him. Mikey giggled which caught Don's attention.

**In the dojo…**

Leo narrowed his eyes as he went through the kata's. He wasn't angry. No. he was just a bit sad. He could cook! Just not with modern appliances. And how they all laughed at the him cooking ruined his appetite.

Raph was watching Leo from the edge of the room. He smirked as Leo twisted his mask around as to blind himself and went through some kicks and jumps. It was all perfectly timed. But of course, Fearless Leader needed to be perfect. Raph silently walked behind Leo and tapped his shoulder.

Leo stiffened and punched the figure behind him.

"SHIT! What the fuck was that for?" Raph said, angry at the attack. Leo froze. SHIT! He had just hurt Raph! He turned and saw his brother rubbing his cheek which now held a nasty bruise.

"Raph! I'm sorry! I didn't know it was you! I was just so caught up and then you come out of nowhere…" Raph stopped listening to Leo's apology to smirk. Poor Leo, getting worked up over nothing. His brother was still talking.

Raph just put a finger on Leo's lips, where he wished that his own would one day meet. He smiled at Leo he went bright red.

"It's alright. I just wanted to make sure you were alright" Leo shyly smiled, his face still red. That's nice of him… he thought dreamily. Raph then moved back and held up his fists.

Leo just stared before copying the position. Raph wanted to help his brother relieve some tension so a small fight should ensure him to relax after.

Punch.

Kick.

Doge.

Kick again.

Duck.

It was like a routine until Raph finally pinned Leo to the ground. Leo smiled and Raph got off him. Leo took the offered and stood up. They stared at each other. Raph was still holding Leo's hand and he blushed as he let go awkwardly. Leo smiled and they walked out. The clock read 2:30 and Casey said that he would have to be gone by 4pm.

Mikey and Casey were just serving the food up on plates. Don tossed them a towel each and they wiped their foreheads and arms before eating.

"Yum! Pasta!" Leo said, happily. Raph stared in surprise. _Leo like pasta? I thought it was sushi or pizza! _Raph thought as he watche Leo twist the pasta on his fork.

Clearly everyone thought the same. They stared at him shock. He glanced around.

"What?" he said. Raph decided to answer.

"We thought that you liked pizza or sushi." He said and Leo just chuckled.

"I do like them, but pasta has always been my favourite. I actually _can _make it here without anything burning." He said with a note of proudness.

Everyone just smiled and laughed silently.

"I'm glad you like it!" Mikey said as he began to eat. They all started eating happily, talking about the ice hockey, Don's new project and , sadly, girls.

"So… Leo… you got your eye on anyone?" Mikey asked. Leo turned bright red.

_Yes…_

"No"

"Really?" Mikey said. He then glanced at Raph "What about you Raph? You got someone in mind?" Raph blushed. If looks could kill, Mikey would have been dead years ago. Mikey ignored the glare and Don was staring at Mikey in disbelief. _Was he seriously asking that? _Don chuckled softly.

Leo was just watching Raph through hesitant eyes. Raph's eyes flashed to him for a second before answering.

"Um… well… kinda?" he mumbled. He saw Leo looking at him curiously.

"What about you Mikey?" Raph asked, trying to draw the attention away from him. Mikey was blushing and stuttering as he mumbled something about water.

Don looked at Mikey and Raph, amusement in his eyes. Casey was pretending to drink his glass of coke while smothering up his laughter. Leo shook his head at Mikey. He stood up and began to collect some of the dishes that needed cleaning.

Leo was scrubbing some of the dishes when he heard a small cough from the entrance of the kitchen. Casey had left 5 minutes ago and Leo had done most of the dishes. Don was in the lab and Mikey was playing a video game.

He turned and saw Raph holding some cups. Leo smiled and turned back to his washing up. Raph walked in and placed the dishes on the counter.

"I'll wash the rest. Just put them away okay?" Raph mumbled and Leo nodded. The radio was going and it was an alright song. It was _Red _by Taylor Swift. While he was putting the things away he started to sing softly.

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known_

_Missing him was dark grey, all alone_

_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met_

_But loving was Red…_

Leo smiled softly. It made him think of Raph whenever this song came up. Raph was listening to Leo sing along. He liked Leo's voice- It could travel various pitches and it all sounded smooth and wonderful.

Leo huffed suddenly and Raph looked up to see that Fearless couldn't reach one of the cupboards.

Chuckling, he reached up and took the pot and placed it inside the cupboard. He shut it and put a finger on his lips, his eyes sending a message.

_I won't tell_

Leo smiled and nodded.

_Thanks _his eyes spoke and Raph nodded before they returned to their jobs. Leo was nearly done when a wet towel was flicked at his neck.

"Huh?" he looked around to see Raph washing the dishes looking innocent as he whistled. Leo could see that there was wet towel next to him and he smiled.

Leo grabbed his own towel and dipped it in the water. He pretended to help wash up, before flicking his tea towel at Raph. He cracked up at the look of astonishment before he packed the last cup up. Raph shook his head. Leo smiled and stuck his tongue and Raph copied.

"See ya Raph. Can you get someone to wake me up when its time?" Leo asked. Raph nodded and wiped the bench.

Leo smiled as he walked away. He walked to his room and fell on his bed into a dreamless slepp

That is, until someone woke him up.

"Leo?" Leo looked up and saw Donnie.

"It's time! We got your coat so we can leave now if you want. "

Leo nodded and grabbed his coat from Don's hand. They walked out of Leo's bedroom and towards the lair exit. Raph and Mikey were chatting excitedly. Raph looked up and smiled.

"Ready guys?" They all nodded.

"Then let's go" they shrugged their coats on ran out of the sewers and into the city. They walked around with Don leading the way. It took 10 minutes until they arrived at a Gymnasium of a school where Casey told them to meet.

He was waiting out the front and Raph grabbed his hand.

"Guys! You came! I thought you were gonna bail on me!" He said smirking. He led them inside and they where soon they were soon engulfed by music, teenagers and a party atmosphere.

"Welcome to a party my friends!" he said smiling. "Now go have fun." He grabbed their coats off them and shoved them into the crowd.

**Whoohoo! I'll try to add in another chapter soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Hi! I just wanted to tell you all that I won't be updating for a while as I am going overseas on a holiday! YAY! But I am continuing this story. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. So the turtles are now at the Halloween party! Finally right? **

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**END OF AUTHORS NOTE**

There were coloured lights flashing in every direction and music was pumping loudly. Some teenagers were dancing in the middle area and others were just talking at the edges or sitting at the tables. There was a mini bar where they were buying alcohol and everyone was laughing and singing along to the music. And everyone was in a costume.

Leo felt overwhelmed by the sudden change of atmosphere. He smiled at the scene as they walked around the edge of the dance mob. Raph was right beside him and Don and Mikey were in front.

"Isn't this great?" Mikey shouted to them over the music. Don nodded while Raph just smirked. Mikey then saw April who waved them over.

"Guys! You made it!" She was wearing an angel out fit and Don couldn't stop staring. The others just chuckled while he fumbled to say something.

"A-Apr-il... you… you look awesome!" Don managed somehow to stutter out a couple of words and April beamed at his praise.

"C'mon! I want you to meet someone!" she yanked Don's arm and dragged him across the room over to a small group who beamed and welcomed him.

Leo suddenly felt worried. What if someone recognized them? They were wearing just their usual belt and pads on because Casey took their coats and Raph said that there was no point in dressing up.

"Fearless, ya ok?" a voice broke Leo's concentration and he stared into Raph's concerned eyes. He smiled and nodded and Raph smiled back.

"Dudes! Am I allowed to go off and do my own thing or…?" Mikey trailed off nodding towards the dance floor. Leo smiled.

"Yes Mikey. Just be care-" he broke off when he saw Mikey was gone. "-Ful" he mumbled and Raph chuckled lightly. Leo just rolled his eyes.

"So, did you want to come with me to find Casey or stay in shadows?" Raph asked. He secretly hoped Leo would go with him. Leo glanced up at him through hesitant eyes. Leo stared back with longing, but he knew he had to watch all of his brothers, not just the one he was interested in.

"It's okay. You go have fun and I can watch from the outskirts." Leo just flashed a fantastic smile as walked away and Raph sighed as he went to look for the bonehead.

Casey was talking to a guy that was dressed up as Dracula and once Casey saw him, he called him over immediately.

"Yo Raph! Come meet my friend Jack. He's the host of the party tonight!" Casey said as Raph made his way over. Jack smiled and bowed deeply.

"It is very nice to meet you, Raphael,. I have heard much about you" he said in a very convincing Dracula voice. Raph chuckled slightly before bowing.

"It's nice to meet ya to Jack." He said. Jack smiled and soon started talking to Raph about anything. Mainly sports though. Raph was feeling a bit over whelmed by how much he could talk. _Sheesh! When will this guy shut up! _He thought as Jack continued his rambling.

Casey was staring at the scene in amusement and Raph sent him a glare which tore the smug look off his face.

Leo was watching and he laughed softly at Raph's priceless expression. He looked like he wanted to punch the poor guy in the face or run away. He kept on looking until he felt a tapping on his arm. He looked to see that it was a girl.

"Hi! You're new around here aren't you? I haven't seen you before" the girl said, obviously tipsy. _Of course you haven't _Leo thought. _I am a giant mutant turtle who lives in the sewer._

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah I'm new. What's your name?" he asked. He was just trying to be polite when another girl came up and dragged her away. "Come on Chloe! Let's get dancing!" they both walked away giggling.

Leo shook his head. They were drunk. He glanced around the room and noticed Mikey in the crowd. He was dancing along with a girl who looked pretty decent. She wasn't drunk and on the dance floor, she was amazing_. _Mikey looked pretty happy and the girl kept laughing talking with him.

"Hey Leo." Raph's voice made him jump and he turned around to glare at his brother.

"Raph! Give me a warning next time!" Leo said, but he was smiling. Raph smirked and leaned against the wall.

"Ok. I'll ring a bell next time ok? Or shall I dump cold water on your head?" he said teasingly and all Leo could do was roll his eyes.

"Very funny." He said, sarcasm dripping from his words and Raph chuckled.

"Why were you so distracted?" he asked. Leo smirked and pointed at Mikey and the girl. Raph's mouth dropped open. Leo couldn't supress his laughter.

"So he gave up Don?" Raph whispered to himself. Leo caught those words and froze. Raph soon realised that Leo had heard him and began to go bright red. Leo smiled gently and rested a hand on his shoulder. He was the first to speak.

"Something you want to tell me?"

"Well Mikey has a thing for…. Don" he whispered the last part.

"Mikey is crushing and Don?" He asked sternly and Raph nodded. Leo just giggled and Raph stared in surprise. He ignored it and started to speak, but Leo just couldn't stop giggling.

"Leo. Ya can't tell anyone alright? Mikey told me because I told him something and he doesn't want Don to find out so he hasn't told him and he didn't know how you'd react so he didn't tell you and I just found out so- WILL YOU STOP LAUGHING!" He said. Leo had giggled and giggled the entire time Raph was trying to talk.

"I cant wait for Don to open his eyes and see that Mikey is the one for him." Raph stared at Leo in surprise.

"Wait, you're okay with this?" Raph asked, his eyes the size of Pluto. Leo nodded towards Don and April who were talking a group of teenagers. Don kept glancing at Mikey and April kept glancing at Casey. Raph nodded and chuckled.

Leo liked to hear Raphael's laugh. It was deep and soothing and you couldn't help but chuckle in response. Though a drunken Raph laugh was awful.

A girl suddenly came walking over. She had black hair green eyes and so much make up that it could scare a horse! She was meant to be a devil but looked more like a zombie. She smiled at the two before grabbing Raphael's arm and tugged.

"Hey muscle man. Came dance with us! We are so lonely" she pouted looking at a group of girls who were waving and batting their eyes. Leo giggled at Raph's horrified expression. Raph looked at Leo for help. Leo sent a message through his eyes.

_Sorry bro. I can't help you because 1, I don't know how to deal with girls and 2, they want you not me_ Leo smiled as Raph sent a death glare.

"Pleeeeaaaasssseee!" The girl pleaded, and Leo chuckled.

"Go on _Muscle Man_, have some fun" Leo teased for him and the girl squealed happily before dragging him to the dance floor with Raph flipping the bird at Leo who just laughed.

"Wow! Raph's already got a girl! Nice!" Casey approved nodding at the group of girls around him as he came up. Leo just chuckled.

"Hope he has some fun," Leo said. He turned and walked away hoping to find a comfortable spot to just sit and watch the scene. A man came up and smiled.

"Hi! My names Ryan. What's yours?" the man asked, smiling sweetly. He looked the same age as Casey and was only a centimetre or two taller. Blond hair and blue eyes with a nice tan on his skin.

"Hi Ryan. I'm Leonardo. But my friends call me Leo," Leo said returning the smile. Ryan and him just talked from then about their likes and Leo found that he made a really good friend.

What he didn't know was that while he was leaning against the wall and Ryan was talking, a certain brother of his was staring at them with jealousy gleaming in his eyes. He sighed. He knew Leo would never like him.

"sorry girls. I need a break" he mumbled and the girls just nodded and kept on dancing. Leo noticed Raph walking over to the refreshments and he waved.

Raph gave him a small smile and waved back. Frowning Leo tried to send a message.

_What's wrong?_

_Nothing. Just tired of girls stepping on my feet that's all._

_Hahahaha. That must have been fun._

_Yeah. Heaps. _Raph sent with an eye roll. He then turned and walked away. Leo smiled and shook his head.

"Was that your brother?" Ryan asked. Leo had forgotten he was there.

"Yes. His names Raphael though we call him Raph." Leo said glancing after the direction his brother took. Ryan smiled sweetly.

"Go talk to him. It looks as if he had something his mind." Ryan said. Leo looked at him in surprise making Ryan laugh.

"we can catch up later and you can introduce me to him but for now he just needs his brother" Ryan said gently and Leo nodded. They shook hands and went their separate ways. Leo managed to find Raph sitting at a table. He made his way over and sat down beside him.

"Raph! Hey! Nice dance moves out there!" Leo teased and Raph just stuck out his tongue. Leo grinned and his smile turned caring as he sat closer. Raph was always a sucker for Leo's smiles.

"Raph? Is something wrong? You seem a bit off," Leo said gently and Raph just nodded.

"I'm fine. So who's your friend? He seemed nice" Raph said, changing the subject. Leo smiled. _I can never make Leo smile like that…_ Raph thought, his insides twisting with jealousy.

"He is on Casey's hockey team and he was just talking to me about his family, hoobies, favourite books, a movie he saw, his girlfriend, his dog-"

"His girlfriend?" Raph said. Leo looked at him in surprise.

"Er… yeah. It was one of the girls that were dancing with you actually. The one that looked like a cupcake. Why?" Leo asked suspiciously.

Raph rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and Leo just folded his arms across his chest.

"I'm waiting."  
>"Well… I kinda got the impression that… he was… you know… trying to… hit on you…" Raph said his face turning into an apple. Leo just stared at him for a minute until he burst out laughing.<p>

"RAPH! HAHAHAHA! Nice theory! He has a girlfriend and is straight. Why do you care anyway?" Leo said recovering from his laughter.

"It's just… Er…. Brother instincts. I don't want you getting hurt, Leo" Raph said and Leo jumped on his brother into a big hug.

"Thanks Raph. For caring" he whispered and Raph smiled as he returned the hug. He wished he could tell Leo how he felt, but he couldn't do it.

Leo was thinking the same thing. He let go of Raph and smiled sweetly before standing up.

"I'll go get us a drink. Anything in particular?" Leo said. Raph smirked.

"I'll have what you're having. Only if it's not tea" and with that Leo walked away laughing and shaking his head.

Raph watched Leo's hips. He shook his head

_WHAT WAS IT WITH LEO'S HIPS?  
><em>**With Don and April**

Don and April waved their good byes as they searched the dance floor for Casey and Mikey that they had lost track of. They weaved through the crowd. It was funny to think that could walk around the people who he had been hiding from for 17 years. He chuckled softly.

April looked around the area once again and finally saw Mikey. She smiled at the view. Mikey was dancing alongside Felicity. She was a good friend of hers and it looks like her and Mikey were hitting it off! She felt happiness well inside of her for them.

Don was thinking differently. When April first pointed the two out, something inside of him lit like a match. He didn't trust the feeling but it took over. He scowled and April glanced at him shocked.

_I thought he'd be happy for his brother… unless…_

_"_We should get him if we need to start putting this plan together" Don's whispered smiling, though April could see that it was fake. She nodded.

"You wait here okay? I'll be back!" She called as she headed over. Don smiled. April was the perfect one… but Casey had more of a chance than him. He stared after April in longing.

April had reached the two and she smiled. She gave them each a hug as a greeting which they returned affectionately.

"Hey Felicity! I haven't seen you in a while! Do you mind if I take Mikey for a while? One of his brothers needs him" It was lame, but Felicity just smiled and nodded before waving and walking away.

"So…. Plan Raphenardo going into action?" he whispered his eyes gleaming with anticipation. April giggled and nodded. They headed back over to Donnie who was talking with Casey.

"Let's do it!" Mikey said. Casey chuckled and shook his head.

"All we have to do is put the song on and they will know the rest!" Casye said smirking. Don rolled his eyes.

"Leo's at the bar and Raph's at the table. How are they going to communicate romantically if they aren't even in each others presence?" Don exclaimed.

"Don't worry bro… if I know Raph he will go after Leo" Mikey said, assuring Don who smiled and nodded.

"Ok! Casye, go ask the DJ of the song!" Casey nodded and took off while the rest went to find good seats.

"Yo! Dylan!" He said, bumping fists with the man who was playing all the music. "You're doing great! But now, its plan KTG…" Casey whispered the last part and DJ Dylan smiled and picked up a disc and inserted it. The music changed. The lights went into blue and purple colours. Raph was sitting at the table waiting for his brother when the song started.

He didn't know that one simple song would turn his life around

**WHHOOOOHHOOOO! I LOVE THE PARTY! PARTY ON MY FRIENDS!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Really sorry about the last chapter! I meant insert Chapter 14, but since it was late at night I just looked for the document that had a four on it and used that! Thank you to everyone who pointed out my mistake! Some people were so sweet they even messaged me! Thanks! I promise not to do that mistake again! It's nice to see how many people are supporting my story. I'd like to thank:**

**MerlinStar**

**Hiveen**

**Yukio87**

**Blueturtlepower**

**Fearlessleader72**

**For pointing out my error! Thanks for all the support! I would also like to thank 55 because she has been giving me ideas throughout my story and has also told me ways to improve and the feedback has definitely helped my writing skills! Thanks!**

**I would also like to thank tmntlover2013 for being there for me from the start. Your positive reviews have inspired me for the better! Thank you!**

**AND! Starclanbewithyou! How could I forget! You have been with me this entire time! Lot's of support, jokes and I just wanted to say thanks! **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS :3**

**Alright, so we are now at the party scene (finally) and a certain song is playing. WARNING! This is like a music one shot, so please go easy on me! Now, on with the show (for Casey, Donnie, Mikey, April and Audience) and drama (for Raph and Leo!)**

Raph was just looking around the room, observing things when the music stopped. Protests rose from the people dancing but soon came to a stop when a different song started. It was a slow song and the girls imminently put their arms around their boyfriend's necks. Just like Raph wished Leo would one day do…

_Percussion, Strings, Winds, Words..._

Raph had heard this song from somewhere before, but when the song started, his eyes wandered instantly to Leo

_There you see her, sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her_

Raph smiled at the words. That was true. Except for the talking part. Every word Leo spoke had a different meaning.

_And you don't know why but you're dying to try_

_You wanna Kiss the Girl…_

Raph jolted in his seat. This song was really speaking to him. He _did_ want to kiss Leo. It was like the song was… encouraging him. No! Leo would never accept the affection or return it! Raph sighed and then listened to the next verse that had started.

_Yes you want her, look at her you know you do._

Raph glanced at Leo who was waiting in a line. Yeah, he wanted him so badly it made his heart ache. He's perfect…

_Possible she wants you to; there is one way to ask her_

Raph knew it sounded silly but he went to the song for advice. How would he know if Leo liked him? How can I express my feelings? How do I fix this mess?

_It don't take a word not a single word go on and_

_Kiss the Girl_

Raph's eyes landed on Leo when the song said kiss. Maybe one day…

_Sha lalalalala! Bi oh Bi! Look at the boy to shy! He aint gonna kiss the girl! _

_Sha lalalalala! Aint that sad _

_Aint that a shame_

_Too bad, he's gonna miss the girl…_

Raph looked at Leo is gaze full of desire and longing. Leo was waiting for the drinks when I man who was holding like 4 bottles of alcohol came up. He said something to Leo and Leo shook his head in response. The man mustn't have liked his answer because he tried forcing something into his hand. Leo started to look frightened as the man closed him in and pressed him into a tight space

Raph decided to go help. He stood up and stalked over to where his brother had been cornered. Raph growled and the man turned around unsteadily his body reeking with the stench of alcohol. Raph grabbed him roughly by the shirt. All the bottles crashed brining half the rooms attention to them.

"Never touch him again!" he spat into his face, eyes like dancing flames. The man gulped and nodded before running off. Everyone just shook their heads and continued their conversations

"Thanks Raph" Raph heard the mumble and he looked down to see a slightly red faced Leo. He smiled and offered his hand that Leo took gladly.

Once he was up on his feet, Leo chuckled. "So… what was all that about?" Leo smirked, his eyes gleaming teasingly. Raph shrugged and smiled.

_Boy I wish I could tell ya…_

"Like I said brother instincts. I don't want you getting hurt" While Raph said this, he realised he was still holding Leo's hand.

Leo looked at their hands in embarrassment and tried to pull away, but Raph didn't let go. He had different plans. Raph noticed that all Leo had done was talk with a few others, but not dance. So he was gonna make him dance.

Leo was still bright red. "Raph?" he whispered as his brother smiled at him.

Raph leaned into an over exaggerated bow. "May I have this dance?" he asked in a very posh voice. Leo giggled slightly and curtsied back, playing along.

"Why of course you may," she said in the same posh tone but in a more high pitch tone. Raph smiled dragged Leo to the dance floor. It was a slow dance so Leo was able to put the skills he had learned to the test.

He rested a hand on Raph's shoulder while Raph lightly placed one at his waist. He watched their hands entwine carefully while Raph just watched Leo's face lit up by the lights. Leo looked at Raph smiled shyly before they began to take small steps back and forward. Then the words started again and they moved as one.

_Now's your moment, floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy you better do it soon, no time could be better_

Raph looked at Leo's face and gulped. Could this be the night when he finally expressed his feeling for the turtle in his arms? Would Leo accept? He looked away embarrassed while Leo looked away shyly.

_And don't take a word not a single word go on and_

_Kiss the Girl_

They had both glanced up but when their eyes met at kiss, they looked away again cheeks flushing. But then Raph decided that this was time to have some fun.

_Sh lalalala don't be scared _

Raph spun Leo around and Leo just let out a joyous laugh that filled Raph with happiness. He spun before landing in Raph's arms again and then he was spun again and this time he rocked his hips to the beat before landing in his brothers' arms again.

Leo smiled and Raph returned it. He spun Leo again and was rewarded with a small laugh that was filled to the brim with happiness.

_You gotta Kiss the Girl_

Raph slowly pulled Leo back to him and spun her one more time

_You wanna Kiss the Girl_

He dipped Leo down and they looked deeply into each other's eyes. They were both leaning, the moment they had both been waiting for.

_Go on and, _

_KISS THE GIRL!_

Song was ending and when they were going to touch each other, Leo suddenly pushed his hands on Raph's plastron lightly, just to stop him from leaning in.

"You sure make one heck of a dance partner" Leo murmured a bit embarrassed. "Excuse me" and he ran off. Raph looked after him in despair. He had nearly kissed him while he was lying in his arms! Talk about taking advantage of someone!

_What were you thinking Raph? He doesn't like you in that way! You have messed all chances up any way! _Raph cursed himself. But the angry feeling soon died away and all that was left was pain and longing.

Leo on the other hand was in a restroom trying to figure what just happened. He was going to kiss Raph when he was slipping! Leo growled at himself. _Nice going Leo! You nearly made a complete fool out of yourself! Why oh why did you fall in love?_

He felt like crying, but as the leader he couldn't. The leader must be strong and make the right choices at all times and to help their crew and listen. He had been selfish in wanting Raph. He wasn't being strong. Instead, he was sitting on a bathroom floor crying his heart out on the inside and he had nearly kissed the turtle of his dreams.

"Oh Raphael how could I ever deserve you?" he asked himself. He didn't know that Don was at the door listening to everything his brother thought he was suffering alone.

**Yay! This is the chapter you have all been waiting for and it is my favourite! Please review as I would like comments! **


End file.
